And I Need You Now
by kmwhyte
Summary: Bella moved on the best she could when Edward left her five years ago until one night when he appears at the bar she frequents. Not a Give Her Some Credit sequel...
1. Need You Now

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twlight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

"Annie is late; assuming she shows…" I seethed under my breath.

Lisa, the bartender, came over pulling my empty glass away from me. "Want another?" she grinned at me.

"Might as well." I had been here for half an hour waiting for Annie and one more drink, and the time it took to devour it, wouldn't ruin my night.

I waited for her to make her rounds to the other few customers around on this Tuesday night and watched her as she made my second Rum and Coke. She slid it to me and popped a cherry in it before my hand hit the glass. "You okay, Bella?"

I smiled after my first slip; damn, she knew how to make a good drink. "Yeah; just the usual. What about you? How's your arm?" She laughed and I was relieved to see someone else blush for a change.

What happened on Saturday night was common knowledge to the usual cliental. Lisa was a sweet twenty two year old, but she got involved with a "committed" guy. His girlfriend frequents the bar and when she found out that they had a little thing going on, she flipped out. She and a few friends came into the bar when Lisa was working and began throwing beer bottles and glasses at her; along with throwing many choice expletives around. Lisa ended up in the kitchen hiding and the cops were called. I think it was the first night the bouncer was ever actually needed; with the exception of throwing out teenagers wielding fake ids.

Yup, this place was clearly low-brow, but I loved it. It was trashy and the people looked scary, but seriously… I just loved it. You will never look at a biker the same after you see a group of about twenty of them doing the electric slide on a Thursday night. They don't seem that scary after that.

Lisa blushed again and leaned over the bar. "It's not a secret, is it?" I shook my head. Granted I didn't get all the details, but I knew the story… and so did everyone else. She sighed deeply. "I'm fine, and my arm is healing pretty good." She held out her forearm to show me. It was a shallow cut; I definitely had had worse. "It was completely insane. I was hiding in the kitchen for like three hours because she wouldn't leave the parking lot and she didn't even get taken in by the cops."

"You're kidding?" Lisa may have walked right into the problem, but she didn't deserve to have beer bottles hurled at her head.

"Nope, she was banned from the bar for life, but that's it." I shook my head. "Wow."

I laughed at her face. She looked like she had seen a pot of gold. "What?"

"Hottest. Man. Alive," she whispered. "Can I get you something?" She called seductively. _I guess it's time for the rebound._

"Not yet, I haven't decided what I want." The mystery man said as he walked up behind me. _God, that voice sounds familiar…_

He sat down beside me as Lisa nodded her head; she also noticeably threw me a wink. I rolled my eyes as she walked away. When did I ever flirt in this bar? Oh right, never.

"Well well, do you come here a lot?" The guy said coolly. His voice was familiar, but I was distracted by the obvious pick-up line. Either he was a regular and knew exactly how often I came in here or he was a newcomer who couldn't read body language.

I turned to face him to politely, yet forcefully, tell him to leave me the hell alone, but I froze. _Oh, for the love of God… seriously?_

Edward.

He just sat there completely at ease unleashing that spectacular crooked grin of his, along with his honey coated eyes, on me.

I lost all coherent thoughts. He was here; looking just so damn beautiful and completely unchanged from the past five years.

It just wasn't fair. I was older and looked different and he looked exactly the same.

"What are you doing here?" It came out in a whisper; I barely heard it, but he would have heard it loud and clear.

"Well, I was supposed to meet Alice and Jasper here… but I'm starting to think that she's not going to show up." Ah, Alice is meddling. She probably saw Annie standing me up and took the opportunity, but where exactly did he come from?

"Do you live here now?" I was freaking shocked. He could not be living here.

"…Just outside of the city; you?"

_Oh, are we on friendly terms again? Are we just pretending that the last five years and the conversation in the woods never happened? Oh, okay, now that I'm caught up…_ If only I could speak my sarcasm considering I was starting to drown within it in my own mind.

"About ten minutes from here…" Yeah, that's just vague enough to work. Lisa walked by staring at Edward and I nearly jumped over the bar to grab her. "Another; make it a double!" She looked at my half full glass and just nodded.

"And you?" she asked Edward; flirting shamelessly, I might add.

Edward never even looked away from my direction, even though I refused to meet his eyes again. "I'll have the same… and a water."

I was waiting for the standard reply from Lisa. Tracy and Bill, the owners, didn't serve water, except to the kids that came in during the day. The cheapest non-alcoholic drink you could order was a soda. "Sure thing." _Traitor!_

Lisa was back with his drinks before she even attempted to start mine. _Bitch._

Once she finished my drink, I downed the one that was in front of me and traded glasses with her.

"Wow, you really like rum, huh?" Edward questioned. I could feel the concern and I wanted to tell him exactly where he could put that, but all I could reply with was a 'yup' as I started greedily sipping my next drink.

Edward was quiet for several minutes before he turned to me fully. "Bella." I tried to ignore him and continued to sip my drink. "Bella," he repeated, but louder.

"What?" I said curtly.

I looked at him and immediately saw his eyes darken a shade. "I… I'm…" He never was at a loss for words, _ever_. "I'm sorry."

He's sorry. He's sorry. He's sorry. What is he sorry for?

"Why?"

"Bella, come on, you must know."

Well, gee, could he be sorry for coming here and surprising the hell out of me? Or maybe he's sorry that he hadn't seen me in five years. Oh, maybe he's sorry that he broke all his promises to me, including the one about him not existing. Although I'm hoping that he's sorry for leaving me in the woods, or for even being around me in the first place.

I shook my head and Edward growled his frustration. "Bella, I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I left you like that; that I left you at all."

Wait… what? I understood if he regretted leaving me the way he did five years ago; in fact, I hope he regretted it, I certainly did. But what does he mean that he lied; what did he lie about? "What did you lie about?" I gaped at him.

"Isn't it obvious, Bella?" I shook my head. Maybe it was the alcohol, but nothing seemed obvious. "Bella, I lied to you when I said I didn't want you. I lied about nearly everything that day."

He lied. Oh my god, he lied. He loves me. He wants me. Just like I want him, but… "But why?"

"I lied because I wanted to protect you. I wanted to protect you from my world. I constantly put you in danger, even during times of complete happiness." _My birthday._ "I couldn't do that to you anymore. I wanted you to be safe and have a normal life, but, Bella, god I miss you so much."

He misses me.

Well, that's convenient; I missed him too. I missed him because he made the decision to take himself away from me. He made life-altering decisions that directly affected my life and didn't even feel like I deserved enough to know why he was making them.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go, Edward; just leave."

"Bella-"

"No, I want you to go and not to come back." I looked away from him and back to the bar and fused as much confidence into my voice as I could. "Goodbye Edward."

Edward sat there for several moments. Finally he stood up. "I'm not going to say goodbye to you, Bella, because I _will_ see you soon. I'm not going anywhere this time. Bella." He took the Rum and Coke he had ordered, and never touched, and poured it into the sink behind the counter. He pushed the water towards me. "Don't drive too soon; your reflexes will be hindered."

With that he left. I sat there in silence for several minutes when Lisa finally came over to me again. I pushed the glass of water over to her. "Here, he didn't want this."

"Where'd he go?" She asked happily.

"I don't know." I downed the rest of my drink. "Can I have another double?"

She looked at me questionably. I had been coming here for over a year and I never had more than three drinks, even when I stayed for hours with Annie; and I _never_ had doubles. "You okay? Did he upset you or something?"

"Something like that," I said under my breath. "Keep them coming."

Lisa nodded. "I'm cutting you off at midnight either way, just so you know Bella. You're not driving out of here as anything more than sober." Okay, that gave me an hour and a half to drink all the rum I could. That's fair.

**Author's Note: I got this story in my head about three months ago and wanted to make a one-shot out of it… Now I'm not sure, it will at least be a two-shot, possibly more.**

**I wasn't going to put it up until I finished ****Give Her Some Credit**** but my darling puppy chewed my computer cord and I've been without computer access for two weeks. So I decided to put this up as a reprieve. Enjoy and let me know what you think…**

**By the way; Yes, it's based on "Need You Now" by Lady Antebellum.**


	2. Break Your Heart

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twlight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Is this the sixth or seventh double I've had?_

I gazed at the glass for, most likely, a few long minutes before deciding I really didn't give a damn and began to down the entire thing.

"_Well well, do you come here a lot?" _Sure… yeah, I come here a lot actually, but now I'm staying for a completely different reason; because Edward freaking Cullen is back.

Edward is back.

Edward lied.

Edward loves me.

Edward wants me.

Edward's sorry.

Edward. Edward. Edward.

I laid my head on the bar while holding up my empty glass. "Yeah Bella… it's midnight, you're cut off now." I pouted my lips at Lisa, not that that would do anything, but didn't say a word. "Water or coffee?"

"Water." I mumbled in defeat; since she was just giving water away to _him _then I should have one as well.

"_Well, I was supposed to meet Alice and Jasper here… but I'm starting to think that she's not going to show up." _

Thanks Alice… a little warning would have been nice. Hell, a warning at all would have been a god-send.

"Uhhh!" I sighed loudly as I let my forehead fall against the bar top, only to cringe from the pain in my, rather large and unporportional at the moment, head.

"Drink up, Bell. You've got two hours to get sober." Lisa stroked my hair for a few moments before flying away; at least I think she was flying…

***

"_Wow, you really like rum, huh?" _At the moment, no. Now was the hangover part of my lovely evening so currently I hated the damn drink and whoever decided it was more alluring when added to Coke. But generally… yeah, it was my drink of choice.

Although, tonight may put me off the stuff forever.

… Oh who am I kidding? As soon as this is worn off and I remember that Edward freaking Cullen is back I'll drink some more… and more.

God, I hate being hungover…

***

"_Bella, I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry I left you like that; that I left you at all."_

"_Isn't it obvious, Bella?" _

"_Bella, I lied to you when I said I didn't want you. I lied about nearly everything that day."_

"_I lied because I wanted to protect you. I wanted to protect you from my world… but, Bella, god I miss you so much."_

Stupid Edward.

Stupid, lying Edward.

Stupid, lying, handsome Edward

***

"_I'm not going to say goodbye to you, Bella, because I will see you soon. I'm not going anywhere this time. Bella."_

Of course, he's going away again…

"Don't drive too soon… your reflexes will be hindered, poor pathetic Bella…" I mimicked, of course it came out sounding like I was a four-year old that couldn't pronounce her 'd's or 'r's.

"Bella…" I looked over to Lisa who was barely concealing her enjoyment of my pain; well my hangover. "Are you going to be able to drive, honey?"

I looked at her, for probably a bit too long, and then remembered I was still at the bar.

Oh.

"No." I said as I looked off into the direction of the parking lot. "I'll just sleep in my truck. I got a blanket and some jackets that can be a pillow. I'll be fine… besides I'm too drunk to care about comfort." I mumbled the last part as I tripped to the door.

I didn't need to look back to see Lisa's face. There were only two options. One; she was laughing and could not control herself, which would only piss drunken Bella off. Two; she would be looking worried and probably would try to stop me from leaving, which would only piss me off. I didn't want to be pissed off.

Scratch that; I didn't want to be _more _pissed off.

I stumbled to my truck, but was distracted as I tripped and fell on my ass.

I laughed as I laid there on the cold concrete. "Yup, relexes bad, Bella…" I mimmicked him yet again only to sound mentally handicapped.

I crawled to my truck and pulled myself up. It would have been fine; I would have crawled in my backseat and probably fallen asleep quickly. I know it would have been a hellish morning, but that wasn't my concern.

Instead, I saw a piece of white paper sticking to my windshield.

"Damnit…" I whined. _Bastard._

I pulled the paper from the wiper, nearly ripping it… _fitting_.

_Bella,_

_Please, for my sanity and your well-being, please do not drive home tonight. Call._

_If you don't want me… Alice's number is also below._

_Always, Edward_

Two numbers were listed below.

"Uhhhhh!" I groaned as loudly as I could stand to bear.

I turned and proceeded back to the bar. "Back so soon?" Lisa laughed as I opened the door. With the note still cluched in my hand, I pointed to the phone before walking over to it myself.

_Damn… vampire ex-boyfriend…_

**Author's Note: Okay, I like this story a lot… but it will have short chapters. Like around 1000 words… more or less and in this case; less.**

**In case this chapter was confusing… well it was supposed to since Bella is totally smashed from drinking away her brain cells and confusion.**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	3. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twlight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

… My head hurts…

But, bed… bed is comfy; bed is _good._

After a minute I opened my eyes wide. "Did that happen? He's back?" I whispered to myself, only to be alerted to the fact that I wasn't alone.

"Yeah, it happened and I'm here." He smiled, I'm sure he smiled even though I couldn't see him. His tone said it all which only made me groan with annoyance. "You used to be excited when I was here when you woke up…" He mumbled under his breath.

I jolted upright only to feel my stomach lurch and then I opened my mouth to speak. "You left me. Are you seriously surprised with how I'm acting… uhh! Why are you still here?!" I could barely remember last night, well except for my lovely conversation with him before I got smashed. I _think_ I called him to drive me home, but I don't remember him coming to get me…

He shifted in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. "I told you I'm not leaving and I meant it."

_Now he keeps his word… super timing…_

"Well, I'm asking you to leave my apartment, so please… just leave." I flung my self back into my pillows and immediately regretted it, but couldn't find it in myself to get out of bed to get some tylenoyl.

After several minutes, he was still there.

He was there, just sitting and stareing at me. Then he spoke, "I'll let you sleep, but I'll be in the living room when you're better."

I flipped over and mumbled, "don't waste your time…" but he just shut my door and then turned on my TV low.

_Ughh, I can't deal with this with the headache I have._ I looked at the clock and it was just past noon. Sitting beside my clock was a glass of water and two tylennoyl. _Stupid, caring vampire._

***

"Dude, she's hungover. Do you seriously think now is the best time to talk to her?"

"When am I supposed to talk to her, Emmett? She won't talk to me sober or drunk; she didn't say a single word last night when I picked her up from _that bar_."

Not only were they talking about me, in my own apartmnet, but he was insulting the place I loved and spent a lot of my time. _He's got nerve…_

"Can you seriously blame her, though?" _Thank you!_ "You left her five years ago and as much as you wanted to, you never went back to her. In her eyes, this looks pretty bad, Edward."

He wanted to come back for me?

But he didn't.

He sighed and I could just imagine him pulling his beautiful hair through his fingers… Damn him and his beautiful hair. "What am I supposed to do then, Em?"

_Get out… that would be a start. _

"Just go Edward, give her a few days; let her cool down-"

Edward interupted him before he finished. "But she thinks I'll leave; this will prove it. And she's hungover; what if she gets sick or needs something…"

_He's still overprotective._ I'm 23, I can take care of myself now; even with a hangover.

"I'll stay." _What?_

"What?"

"I'll take care of her. I remember being drunk and the lovely conditions that come after. Don't worry about it." _Damnit… he's gonna tease me while I'm drunk…_

"You sure? You'll watch over her?" He was drawn; as was I.

"Yup, now go." I heard the door open and then shut after a few more seconds longer than was really nessacary.

Then I heard lots of cabinets being opened and slammed. _Jeez, hungover over here… no loud noises. _Then it was quiet for several minutes. Then… "Bel-la," Emmett sung from my kitchen.

I looked to the door with a glare. No way was I going out there. "Bel-la, come out, come out wherever you are."

_No._ I threw the blankets over my head and proceeded to bury myself in the cacoon I had created during the night. "Come on Bella. I got coffee; it's made just for you…" Now that was actually tempting. "Come on Bella, gross smelling coffee that is flavored with artifical vanilla and caramel; yummy." He joked.

I pulled my blankets back and then pulled my robe over my pajamas; although I don't remember changing into my pajamas last night.

I pulled my bedroom door open to see Emmett, completely unchanged, smiling and holding out a coffee mug towards me.

**Author's Note: Just a taste… next chapter; Emmett and hungover Bella. LOL**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	4. Secrets Part Two

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twlight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

I pulled my blankets back and then pulled my robe over my pajamas; although I don't remember changing into my pajamas last night.

I pulled my bedroom door open to see Emmett, completely unchanged, smiling and holding out a coffee mug towards me.

_Now:_

And I glared.

He was the same as he was five years ago and he was happy… I couldn't care why he was happy but the fact that he was and I… I was in pain, in more ways than one, sucked. And it had me pissed.

"Aww, Bella, Bella, Bella… you look like hell little sister."

I glared darkly; I think and then went on to curl myself up on my couch. "Shut up," I grumbled as I buried myself in the far corner.

Then, he laughed. He totally, freaking laughed. "God… this can't be happening…" I moaned to the ceiling.

"'Fraid so." He boomed, which caused me to cringe. _Did he have to be so damn loud? Ugh…_ "To loud for ya?"

"Severly."

He lowered down to the couch while placing the mug of goodness on the coffee table; just out of reach. "Alright, I get it, but do I not get a hug at least?"

I looked at him disbelievely which was a complete crock, but it didn't last long. I leaned over and got the remients of alcohol nearly squeezed out of me. He laughed in my ear as I groaned and then fell back into the couch arm.

"Now," I began, "coffee, please." I grinned.

He grinned back and then handed the coffee to me. _Thank you lord for coffee._ "So, how you been, Emmett?" It was a stupid question; one that I already regretted asking, but what was I supposed to say to the brother of the guy that left me five years ago? _Did he get the crap kicked out of him at least once a year; would that be a valid concern… or not?_

"Same old, same old. The last five years have kind of sucked without my klutzy sister, but you're here now so…" Again, I glared at him.

"Subtle, Emmett."

"Oh, come on!" he groaned, far too loudly. "Edward-"

Before he could get another word out, I cut him off. "No, not before the coffee. I cannot talk about him or anything concerning him until after the coffee, okay?" _Seriously, this hangover was killing me; and why was I hungover? Oh right, because he came back and I make bad choices where he's concerned…_

Emmett nodded before leaning back and making himself comfortable. _So I'm guessing he's not leaving anytime soon… super._ "Alright… What about you? How have you been the last five years?"

_Hmm, let's see. I've been just super… _"I've been fine, Emmett. I graduated and went to school and then moved here."

"Drop-out?"

I laughed. "No, I graduated from college too. If you can, you know I could." He grinned.

"So what you doing here? Working or living off Charlie's money?" _What money?_

"I'm working… I'm actually a teacher." I didn't offer any other information, but that doesn't stop Emmett; it never did…

"It's Wednesday," he looked to the TV where my cable box was hooked up, "and it's 11:30 in the morning. Aren't you setting a bad example by ditching school when you're the teacher?"

"Spring break," I sighed.

"Ahhh, hence you being out at a bar on a Tuesday night." _Did he seriously just say "hence?" Ha!_

"No, hence me _getting drunk_ at a bar on a Tuesday night." I muttered. I tended to stay home during the school week, but it wasn't like I was opposed to going out. "It wasn't really the plan, Emmett. My friend Annie was supposed to show up, but she didn't. and she didn't call either."

"There's a message on the machine…" He pointed to my answering machine, but I didn't feel like getting up from my spot on the couch.

"Later." _I was a bit too distracted to worry about Annie as well._

"Well, since I can't talk about _my brother_ yet," I sighed, drinking more of the coffee, " tell me about teaching. What grade do you teach?"

"Fifth."

He smirked. "Smart-asses in training." _Pretty much._

I grinned behind my coffee thinking of my lovely children and the fact that they drove me crazy even on the best days. Seriously, they were walking attitudes and even their jokes on each other, cracked me up. Although I was partial to calling them out on their own bullshit, but to say that was my hobby was an understatement. "I love it," I mumbled before taking another sip.

"I can tell." He grinned before his phone began to buzz in his pocket. He pulled it out and then looked at the caller ID before replacing it back in his pocket, without answering it.

"Let me guess…" I drank the last of the coffee.

"Surprise, surprise. He's a bit… well honestly he's freaking out." Emmett shook his head and I seriously wanted to crawl back into my bed and pretend that the last 24 hours had gone… differently. He looked at my empty cup and raised a brow. "Ready, now?"

"Not at all," I mumbled. "But go ahead."

"He's been misable, Bella. He made a huge mistake leaving you." _Déjà vu._

"He said that."

"He lied when he said he didn't want you."

"He said that too."

"And he has regretted that decision every day since, Bella. It's been hell living with him."

I stood up and stomped off to the kitchen, at least what looked liked a kitchen; it wasn't the most glamorous apartment but it was mine. I placed my mug in the sink and braced myself against the counter. "Emmett. He told me all this yesterday, and this morning, but what am I supposed to do with it? Just take him back? He left me in the woods; five flipping years ago! And he never came back; he never even called, Emmett." I sighed, regaining my calmness. It only upset my hungover worse. "None of you called." I mumbled, not intent for him to hear, but he was a vampire after all.

Emmett stood up, but only walked to the opposite side of my bar. He stared at me for a few moments before speaking. "At first, he made us swear not to contact you; that it defeated the purpose of him leaving you so you'd have a normal life. But… about six months later, he came home."

"He wasn't with you all then?" _Why'd he leave his family?_

"No, he traveled on his own. He didn't want us to see how he was affected by leaving you. And we all missed you and he couldn't shut us out so… he left for a while." Emmett thought for a moment and then continued. "Like I said, he came back, but he was… different; trying too hard to seem normal, which only made him seem insane."

I nodded, but my focus was on the light brown ring of coffee that was leftover in my mug.

"We called him out on it; all at different points. He would deny it, but by the time Carlisle confornted him, he was ready to admit it. He went looking for you after that. But he couldn't find you… at first." I nodded. Charlie had passed away shortly after high school; heart attack. There would have been no trails in Forks for him to follow. "He ended up tracking you to college, I think. And he saw you with people… I don't know who, he never said. But he said you looked happy, so he left again. And he's regretted it everyday."

I sighed and turned my back to lean against the counter. "Does he pay you for the PR?"

Emmett came around the bar and looked like he was gulity; at least he _felt_ gulity. "No. Actually, he told me not to tell you any of this, but… hell, you deserve to know."

I shook my head. _This cannot be happening…_ "I seriously don't know what to do with this, Emmett."

Emmett came up and put his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his massive shoulder. "I know."

**Author's Note: Turned a little sappy, but I like it. This is how I see Emmett and it's fitting.**

**More to come but I make no promises when. I want to update Give Her Some Credit next but I have no idea when that will happen.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	5. Everybody Loves Me

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twlight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

Emmett came up and put his arm around my shoulders. I laid my head on his massive shoulder. "I know."

_Now:_

We stayed like that for a long time. Me thinking; Emmett comforting me. It was nice; it was surreal, but nice.

After a while he broke the silence. "How's the hangover, Bella?"

In all honesty, I had forgotten. My head wasn't pounding anymore and my balance felt normal, at least for me. I wasn't nauseous; at least, not from the alcohol. "Better. I'm good now." I didn't make a move to remove myself from his embrace, but then his phone rang, again.

He pulled it out slowly, for him at least, and looked at the caller ID. I didn't look; I didn't want to. And to be honest, I wanted to jump out of my skin when he flipped the phone open and placed it to his ear. But then he spoke. "Hey Babe."

"_Emmett."_ It was silent in my apartment so if I really focused I could hear her speaking. _"You still there?"_

Emmett looked down and smiled, which started to make me uncomfortable. I smiled and pulled myself back from his grasp to lean against the counter again. "Yeah, I'm still at Bella's."

There was a long pause and I could only imagine what was about to come out of her mouth. This is Rosalie we're talking about here. _"Is… is she okay?"_ My mouth dropped, and Emmett immediately bit back a laugh as he walked into the living room and spoke with her privately.

I stood there for what felt like days. She asked if I was okay. Holy crow. Why would she do that? She hated me. Why would five years without me around change that fact?

Emmett broke me out of my thoughts. He closed his phone and spoke. "The whole family is a little worried, Bella. And deep down, Rose cares. She just doesn't care in the conventional way, or order." I nodded, not sure how to access the new information.

"Maybe you should check your messages." Emmett looked towards my answering machine and it took me a few moments to understand what he was saying. "The blinking is bugging me." I grinned at the ridiculous excuse and leaned over my counter to hit the play button.

"_You have three new messages."_

"_Bella, I suck and I'm sorry. I'm calling your apartment because I know you'll yell at me on the cell, especially if you're at the bar. I got talking to Nate and lost track of time. It's like… 11:30 now… uhh, and you're not home. I really hope your not sitting there waiting. I feel horrible, don't be mad. I'll call you later."_

"I'm gonna kill her," I grumbled under my breath as Emmett just laughed.

"_Hey honey, it's Mom. I know you have spring break this week and wanted to see how everything was going… crap it's like 1am there, isn't it? Oh shoot, hope you're sleeping through this. Love you."_

_Nope, I wasn't home yet actually._ I shook my head as the message ended.

"_Bella, it's Lisa. When that hot guy came to pick you up, you left your wallet and phone. Nice work on the guy, but honey you got some serious trouble keeping track of everything. I'm off tomorrow, but the stuff will be in Tracey's office. Enjoy the hangover; god you were smashed…"_

She mumbled the last part, and you could barely understand it through her giggles. _Super, it seems I made a wonderful impression last night. _

I turned to look at Emmett who wasn't even trying to conceal his laughter that he seemed to find in the situation.

"Alright, you got a few laughs and helped me. So you can leave." I walked past him to the front door. I hadn't even touched the door handle when Emmett's hand held the door securely closed.

"Sorry, Bell. No can do." I just raised my brow and looked at him, disbelievingly. "If I leave, you know he's coming back."

I ran my hands roughly down my face and groaned. "Why?"

"Because he promised."

"He promised me lots of things, Emmett, but none of those were kept before so why is this one so important?" I seriously could not understand how Edward could be so obsessed after failing to care for so long. And it was making me whine like a four year old.

Emmett laughed, at my pain I must add. "It's not the promise, it's you. He wants you, Bella."

I wanted to say, well I don't want him. But I couldn't… because deep down, I did. But I didn't want him like this. I finally figured out how to live without him and then he comes back and shoots it all to hell. "Whatever, you leave and I'll lock the doors. It'll be fine." I went to pull the door open, but he stopped me.

"He'll break in Bella, or he'll just wait you out till you have to go somewhere." _No, he wouldn't._ I stared at Emmett and he must of read my mind because he responded. "Yes, he would. And you know it. He's nothing if not determined."

_Ugh!_I turned from the door and headed to my measly bedroom, with Emmett following behind. I contemplated my next move. I had two options; one I could crawl back into bed and pretend to sleep through this mess, or two I could shower and change and figure this out as it happens.

When Emmett didn't leave, I chose option two. I opened my closet to pull out a pair of jeans and a plain, black tee. I pulled open my dress drawer and pulled out a fresh bra and pair of panties.

I then shut the bathroom door in Emmett's face. "If you come in, so help me god, I will tell Rosalie you tried to make a move on me." Emmett laughed as I heard him retreat to the living room and flip on the TV. _Who was I kidding? The only one that would feel pain from that scenario would be me; she'd freaking kill me._

I stripped and showered, in a hurry. I wouldn't put it past Emmett to come in, even if he didn't need the use of a bathroom. I slipped on my clothes and combed through my wet locks before ultimately pulling them into a messy bun at the top of my head.

I opened the bathroom door as my own doorbell went off. _Yes, I live in an apartment with a doorbell; it's quaint._ I walked past Emmett to the door and looked through the peep hole, if only because I was paranoid.

Annie. _So the traitor shows her face…_

I swung the door open. "You totally have some explaining-" I started. Annie looked at me and then to the person standing next to her. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me…_

**Author's Note: You all are gonna kill me and I totally am aware of that fact, just to let you know. I update three times in one week and have no immediate plans to update this week because school will be back in session and I will be back with my lovely, smart-Alic children.**

**Here's the deal: I will update this story (this is completely different mind you, because I have only planned one chapter at a time. So while I know whose at the door, I don't know how it will turn out. I'm trying something new ;) ) **

**With that said, I am intending to update Give Her Some Credit as well, but probably in about a week or so (I know, promises, promises…). I am getting close to the end of that story but will have at least three or four chapters more and I'm thinking of time jumping some more… ;)**

**Now, tell me, who do you think is at the door and what do you think they want? I want to know what you think…**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	6. Everybody Loves Me Two

**I know, but when inspiration is striking, I update :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

I opened the bathroom door as my own doorbell went off. _Yes, I live in an apartment with a doorbell; it's quaint._ I walked past Emmett to the door and looked through the peep hole, if only because I was paranoid.

Annie. _So the traitor shows her face…_

I swung the door open. "You totally have some explaining-" I started. Annie looked at me and then to the person standing next to her. _Oh, you've got to be kidding me…_

_Now:_

_Remember what I said about my hangover fading away; scratch that, actually you can flipping carve it out!_ I looked at the ceiling. "This is funny to you, isn't it?" I groaned. God seriously had a sick sense of humor and apparently he felt that this needed to be dragged out.

"Bella, are you okay?" I looked back to Annie. Emmett, I could deal with; Alice, I could deal with. But add Annie to the mix and I seriously doubted my skills in lying. _Let's face it; I have no skills in lying, unless it's to a ten year old._

I feigned a smile. "Are we hanging out today? I thought we had plans _last night_…" Annie instantly looked guilty which only made me feel worse about my life.

Annie looked uncomfortably at Alice before speaking. "I'm sorry. You never returned my call and you wouldn't answer your cell so I figured I'd stop by. I wanted to make sure you weren't too mad at me, or… hurt…" She cared, everyone cared; that is just super for _them_.

"I'm fine, just… hung-over from last night."

Annie looked at me suspiciously. "You don't get hung-over, Bella. Are you sure you're okay?" It was then, when she leaned into me and away from Alice, that she spotted Emmett. If she wasn't suspicious before, she was now. "Bella?" She whispered.

"Annie, this is Alice…" Alice smiled; I hadn't even acknowledged her existence on my doorstep yet. "She's a friend from high school. And this is her brother, Emmett. We went to school together in Forks and I ran into them and they came over to visit some." _Did that even sound believable to an outsider? Whoa, when did I start thinking about myself as an insider again?_

"Uh huh." Annie looked less than sold.

"Bella, it's so good to see you!" Alice blared as she reached around Annie to hug me. Then she, thankfully, whispered into my ear. "She's already decided that she won't leave without talking to you. Invite us in and… talk to her."

_When did I agree to be a part of their plans?_ "Come on in." I said to both of them. As they walked in, Emmett stood and Annie nearly jumped out of her skin. I couldn't really blame her. She was 5'2" and he was a giant compared to the three of us.

"It's nice to meet you both," she said, trying to hide her nervousness. "Bella, I wanted to get my blue tank back… do you know where it is?" She winked and I nearly laughed when thinking that she thought she could actually pull something over the vampires in my living room.

"Sure, it's in my closet." I turned to Alice and Emmett. "We'll be right back." They nodded their heads and Annie followed me into my room while I searched for a tank top to at least make it seem like a cover for her sake. She closed my closet door, which left us cramped in the barely there walk-in.

"What is up?" she rushed to whisper.

"What do you mean?" I smiled and continued to go through my clothes.

She grabbed my wrist and turned me towards her. "You know those people? Really, Bella?" I nodded, but didn't trust my voice to answer aloud. "You've never mentioned them, or anyone from Forks, except your Dad. Why are they here in Port Orchard anyways?" Annie, god love her, cared for me. We had been best friends since junior year in college and we both ended up in Port Orchard because neither of us really cared to go anywhere specific. When we heard Port Orchard needed teachers, we went. It was close to Seattle and I didn't want to leave the state.

We were inseparable because we didn't know anyone in town. We taught in the same school and spent our free time with each other doing lesson plans and wandering the city with my GPS; hoping to become locals sooner than later. I didn't want to lie to her, but I pretty much already did; a lie of omission, of necessity. I couldn't tell her about Edward, the Cullens, or vegetarian vampires.

I had been silent for a few minutes and Annie looked like she wanted to slap some sense into me. "I know, I tend not to talk about Forks since Charlie passed. And I haven't… seen them in a long time, so when I saw Edward last night-"

Annie interrupted me and I swore I heard Alice gasp and groan. "Edward? Who is Edward? I thought his name was Emmett."

_Way to go Swan!_ Damn it. "Yeah, that is Emmett out there. Edward is their brother."

"Wait…" Annie held up a hand and looked down. "Edward…" _Did she honestly have to say his name so much?_ "You've said that name before; didn't you date an Edward once?"

_Seriously? I _never_ spoke to Annie about guys or dating; when the _hell_ did I mention Edward?_ "Umm, yeah, I dated him a little in high school." _Yeah, I know, huge understatement._ "But I was close with the whole family."

"And Edward travels around with his brother and sister for kicks?"

"I guess they all moved here. He said they had a house outside the city." I mumbled, trying to diffuse the problem before it exploded in my face.

"Him and his siblings bought a house together. Are they like the Brady kids or something?" She laughed.

I returned to looking for a tank top in my closet while I laughed nervously. _She already knew too much; and I was not comfortable with that fact. _I didn't know if they were all sticking around, or if I wanted them too, so I wasn't sure how much I should let her in on.

"Do you want me to stay?" I turned to look at Annie.

"What?"

"You look jumpy… Bella, are you okay with them being here. You know I'll stay if you want me to." I wanted to cry. She misread everything I was feeling and saying. I was a nervous wreck because I was afraid of exposing them to_ her_. She thought I was worried about them for _me._ _I'm a horrible friend._

I shook my head as I pulled a teal tank top, the closest to blue I could find, and handed it to her. "I'm fine, just surprised by them all showing up. But, they're good. They always protected me in high school. They were my best friends."

I just wasn't sure what they were now.

"Alright, call me later, okay? You're my best friend, Bella." I smiled and hugged her.

"Mine too." I mumbled.

**Author's Note: Most of you guessed that it was Alice, but you all wanted it to be Edward. I feel your pain… but he's gone for another chapter or too.**

**I hope you enjoyed seeing Bella with her friend, Annie; who is actually based on my friend Anny… so if I ever type Anny, just disregard it, lol.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	7. Meet Me Halfway

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

"Alright, call me later, okay? You're my best friend, Bella." I smiled and hugged her.

"Mine too." I mumbled.

_Now:_

I watched as Anny walked down the walk towards her car and then I closed my own front door, but I didn't turn around.

_I really don't want to do this…_

I rested my head against the door frame and sighed when I heard Alice clear her throat. "Speak." I groaned before turning to face her.

She tilted her pixie head to the side before jumping up and rushing to my side. She linked her arm through mine and led me to the couch to sit in between her and Emmett while she spoke. "Honestly, I thought you'd be a bit more excited to see me, Bella. I'm hurt, I am… was your best friend." She whispered her correction and I fought the urge to comfort her.

"I'm happy to see you, Alice; just not thrilled about the situation that caused it." She nodded. "So what did you have to do with the situation?"

Alice tried to feign innocence, but I didn't buy it. _Come on, this is Alice Cullen._ "Alice." I made her name into several syllables.

"Oh for the love of God! You two needed my help. The timing was _finally_ right for you two. _Finally_…" She didn't continue and I wanted to throw her through my wall if it had been possible.

"So this was a scheme, you just set me up. Did you think that maybe I didn't want to be manipulated? That maybe I was happy with the way my life was and that this is disrupting it?" Alice's head tipped to the side. That's when I realized I used past tense.

_Super…_

Alice smiled knowingly and then spoke. "No, because you are not happy; not like you could be, not if you were with Ed-"

"Alice!" I screamed.

Not to be out done, Alice screamed as well. "Bella!"

I stood up and walked to the kitchen, but turned to lean against my bar. "God, you haven't changed at all," I groaned.

"You have," She muttered.

I nodded. It was true; there was no use in denying that.

Emmett came over to me and pulled me into his side while surrounding my shoulders with one of his massive arms. "Okay, okay. Relax ladies."

I shifted out of the embrace before heading to my door again. "Listen, this has been fun, but I think it's time for you both to head on home and let me get on with the rest of my day, so…"

As I lifted my hand to the doorknob, Alice spoke, again. "Not gonna happen, Bella. I _see_ it; we leave and ten minutes later Edward is waiting at your door step."

I groaned internally, but refused to let them see my anxiousness. "Well, he can wait all he wants; in ten minutes, I'll be gone."

"He'll follow you," Emmett mentioned.

This caused my exasperated sigh, "Let him try." _He didn't follow me before…_

Alice sighed. "Bella, give us a break here…"

I shook my head, not wanting to admit to how much this was affecting me… or how much, deep down, I didn't want them to go.

Alice walked over to me, placing one pixie hand on each of my shoulders. I looked down into her eyes, praying she wouldn't ask for more, but she did. "Talk to me," she whispered.

"What do you want from me?"

"My friend," she whispered.

I looked to my ceiling, a habit I had discovered while teaching. Anytime I became frustrated, I looked to the ceiling for strength… or for hidden cameras watching me struggle with 5th graders for their own amusement. "Emmett, can you give us some privacy, please?"

Emmett was out the door before a full sixty seconds passed. "Sure thing…"

As his voice faded away, I spoke. "Can I ask you a question?"

Alice led me to the couch again, both of us pulling our legs underneath ourselves. "Of course." She tucked a stray lock behind my hair and urged me to continue with her eyes.

I took a deep breath, hoping for an answer that made everything easier, if not perfect. "What do you _see_?"

"Bella, it's not clear-" she rushed to argue, but I stopped her.

"I know, decisions change things, Alice. But, tell me my options here."

Alice smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile and we both knew it. "Options? You have two; take him back or don't. But we both know you haven't made a decision yet."

I nodded. It was true, no decision had been made and it wouldn't be made soon either, not without more information or a magic genie.

Alice leaned in closer. "Why haven't you made a decision yet? What do you want, Bella?" It was a whisper, but I couldn't answer.

I didn't know.

**Author's Note: Not quite as light as the other chapters… a little sadness for the next chapter or so. But I'm planning on some fun later on… maybe even a werewolf will stop by… ;)**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	8. Wrong Choice

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

Alice leaned in closer. "Why haven't you made a decision yet? What do you want, Bella?" It was a whisper, but I couldn't answer.

I didn't know

_Now:_

Alice didn't say anything else; she just led me back to the couch and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I sighed, leaning my head towards her.

After nearly ten minutes of silence, Alice sighed and spoke. "Edward's calling Emmett." My head perked up at that development. "He wants to check on you again. Apparently, Emmett and I aren't trustworthy enough." She laughed while punching buttons on her cell phone at vampire speed. "We don't have much time."

"How long?" I asked nervously.

"Twenty minutes… maybe…" The tone she used actually made me think that she didn't know for sure.

"I guess I'll go get Emmett, might as well go." I jumped from my seat.

"Now you leave?" Alice looked at me stunned. "Seriously? You leave now that you know I can't escape?"

Alice sighed, hugging me comfortingly. "You'll be fine, Bella. I'll see you soon."

Before she opened the door, I opened my mouth. I needed to know one more thing before she left. "Alice, wait." She turned with a slight frown. I gulped, knowing she already knew my question. "Did you honestly set _both _of us up?"

She nodded. "One of our hobbies is acquiring small businesses and properties that we can manage from across the county. I told Edward I was thinking about investing in that little bar and that I wanted his opinion, along with his ability to read the thoughts of its patrons."

"How'd he not know you were lying?" I shook my head.

She giggled as she opened the door. "Practice… and the fact that he truly didn't care about anything until he saw you again last night. Bye"

I slumped back against my couch as she closed the door. I stared at the lock, but didn't see the point of actually locking it when Edward could just break in within seconds.

I heaved a sigh and rose to get a drink from my refrigerator. As she poured a glass of Sprite, the sound of a quick knock on my front door caused me to spill it all over my floor and counter. As I bent down to soak up the liquid with paper towels, Edward opened and closed the door and then bent down, himself, to help me with my mess. "Let me."

I stood up, not from shock, but for my own sanity. I needed to collect myself now that I had him in my presence. I mumbled a 'thanks.'

He was done within seconds; the paper towels on the top of my trash can a good five feet away from where he was currently standing. He looked at me as I looked at him, and I couldn't find words. Luckily, he did. "You look better. How do you feel?"

"Um, much better. My head's a bit heavy, but nothing major." I waved my hands out of nervousness.

"Good." He spoke, but paused. I watched his Adam's apple bob as he prepared to speak. "Bella, I-"

"Don't." I interrupted, shaking my head. "I can't hear an apology right now." He opened his mouth to object, but I continued to speak so he couldn't. "I'll let you talk, but I need to ask you some things."

He nodded. I folded my arms across my chest and tried to think of where to start. "Uh… why'd you leave?" I whispered, fighting back tears.

Edward turned, raking his hands through his hair, before speaking. "God, Bella. I knew the answer to that question when I did it, but I don't anymore. At least… it doesn't make sense anymore…" He paced back and forth through my small apartment. "I thought I was protecting you."

"From what?"

"From me!" He choked. "From everything about me; my family, my enemies, my nature."

"Don't you think that was my decision? That maybe I should get to decide how I spend my life, who I spend my life with?" I laughed, without humor, as I scolded him.

"Of course, but after your birthday…"

I shook my head. "Do _not_ blame this on my paper cut," I whispered fiercely.

He nodded, but didn't continue. Instead, he gazed only upon me.

I looked away, getting uncomfortable. "Uh… Emmett said you came back once… a couple years ago?" His jaw clenched, but his lips moved slightly, obviously saying something too low for me to hear. "Well?"

"I did."

"When?"

"September 19th; your 20th birthday." I swallowed. "I was tired of pretending that I could go on without you, so I finally allowed Alice to tell me where you were. It was overcast that Thursday and you were with some friends heading to class. Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, I believe."

I nodded. Angela had been my roommate in college and since her and Ben were inseparable, we all basically lived together for three and half years until she graduated early; one semester before me.

"Angela kissed Ben's cheek, before waving and heading into her own class. Ben wrapped his arm over your shoulder and whispered something in your ear, which made you blush. Then you both headed into building three and went to your separate classes." I nodded again, knowing full well what Ben had said to me that day.

He was reminding me of my birthday dinner that night with our other two roommates. But, he had also teased me about Jacob coming the next day to visit me.

"I watched you in class. You answered questions, took notes, and paid attention the entire time." _Probably the one and only time that happened._ "That night, you went out with the both them and another couple that you apparently lived with. They told the waitress it was your birthday and you were thoroughly surprised when the entire restaurant sung to you. You blushed beautifully that night, while hugging both Angela and… Jen?" I nodded, remembering the night well. "Right. Then you said the words that made me believe leaving again was for the best; 'this is the best birthday, you've all made me so happy.'"

I closed my eyes, fighting the tears. "So I left again. You moved on like I wanted you to and you were happy. I didn't want to ruin that."

"So why now?" I barked. "Why are you refusing to leave me now?"

"Because even if you're okay without me, I'm _not_ without you. I _need_ you, Bella."

I groaned, looking at the ceiling for the twentieth time. "God! For someone who can read minds, you are extremely unobservant." Edward looked back to me, mouth agape.

"Let's see, for one. I was embarrassed that night. Was it fun? Yes. Was it my best birthday? Hardly, maybe since you left me, but even still. Angela and Ben got me through a lot and they never pressured me. I don't even know where Jen and her boyfriend are anymore."

"Two; I'm sure you heard what Ben say about Jacob. And yes, we were together and it is _none_ of your business." I spoke fiercely, when his teeth became visible after I spoke Jacob's name.

"Three; you maybe picked the one day when I was not sulking or just passing through the day." Edward paced again, but faster now. "Don't look away! You can't come back and just expect it all to be fine. There are repercussions for your actions, Edward."

His hands griped his hair so tightly; I thought he would rip it at the roots. "I know, Bella, but please…"

"What do you expect, Edward? Do you honestly think that I'll just let you apologize and then take you back with open arms? Even if I forgave you so easily, what do you expect me to do? I have a life, friends, a job… I have twenty two students that depend on me daily. I can't just be that high school girl again. I can't spend every free moment with you." I pulled in a breath. "I can't spend eternity with you." I shuddered as I said it, but it went unnoticed since he had put his head in his hands as he sat on my couch.

The contrast of having the beautiful and timeless Edward Cullen on my stained couch was jarring. "I think you should go now," I whispered, recovering from my rant.

Edward stood, and then walked to my door. He stood off to the side, but made no move to open the door. I walked over and opened it myself. He made no move to go. "Bella." I looked back to him. "I deserve that, all of that back there." He gestured as if it was the past, a million miles away. "But, I'm not giving up either." I sighed heavily, knowing he meant it. "I'll let you enjoy your afternoon and evening, but I _will_ be back." He leaned in, kissing my cheek quickly before I had time to react.

He was gone before I could blink. As I shut the door, I placed my hand over where he had kissed me. The area was cold, comfortingly so.

.

**Author's Note: Ohh, a long one… well don't get used to it. Next chapter there will be a surprise guest. Wanna make me happy and guess who?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	9. Baby, There's a Shark in the Water

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

"I deserve that, all of that back there." He gestured as if it was the past, a million miles away. "But, I'm not giving up either." I sighed heavily, knowing he meant it. "I'll let you enjoy your afternoon and evening, but I _will_ be back." He leaned in, kissing my cheek quickly before I had time to react.

He was gone before I could blink. As I shut the door, I placed my hand over where he had kissed me. The area was cold, comfortingly so.

_Now:_

I curled into bed as soon as Edward left. My head was weighing me down and all I wanted to do was sleep and forget what had happened, for at least a little bit.

Something shifted me awake, but I attempted not to stir. I peeked through one eye and gazed upon my wall. There were shadows, or rather a large, massive shadow ducking near my own.

I gulped as the figure lay down in my bed. A hot, burning arm draped over my waist and I let out a gust of air, disguised as a shriek. "Jacob, you ass!"

I slung his arm off of me and immediately began to smack him with my pillow, knowing full well that my own hands would be no match for his tough head.

"Jeez, Bell. Sorry, give me a break. I didn't want to wake you." He reasoned. I stopped beating him, to no avail, but glared in his direction.

"What the hell are you doing here…" I turned to my bedside clock. "…at _two_ in the morning? Have you lost your mind, Jacob Black? You scared the shit out of me!" He nodded as I threw the pillow at him.

Jacob sat up straighter, holding the pillow in his lap. "You haven't called me in a while and you never returned my messages either. I was passing by, a longer patrol…" I rolled my eyes, longer patrol my ass. "I could smell them, so I got the key from under the mat. That may be the stupidest place for it, by the way."

"I'll make note of that." I mumbled.

Jacob shifted. He only wore his cut-off jeans and I shivered as I saw his black feet on my sheets. "Couldn't wash your feet first?" He shook his head. "Go, please." I begged.

"I didn't want to wake you, but whatever." He mumbled before I heard him turn on my faucet in my tub and sit on the edge.

I got up, pulling my robe over my pajamas. I leaned against the door frame, watching Jake scrub his god awful feet, making my tub gray. "How long you staying?" I whispered.

"Not sure; how long you need me?" I sighed, smiling at the back of his head. "They all back, or just him?"

"All of them." I replied simply.

He nodded and switched his attention from his left to his right foot. "And how's it going with them? Him?"

I sighed. "Complicated," I groaned. Jacob turned off the faucet; his feet were still black, but that had become the permanent color over the years with him being a werewolf. I threw him a towel as he stood up.

After he dried his feet and placed the towel in the hamper he walked over to me with his arms open. "Well, come on, Bella."

I shook my head, smiling, as I hugged him close. The heat of his skin scorching my own, but in the best way imaginable. "I missed you, Jake."

"You, too." He let me go as he walked to my kitchen, before pulling out a gallon of water. He downed the entire thing before staring back at me.

"Guess I need to go shopping…" I mumbled, watching him catalog my fridge. "I'm going back to bed, Jake." I turned back to my bedroom. As I pulled off my robe and lay in bed, Jacob slid in before me. "What the hell, Jake? There's a couch you know."

"Oh please, it's not like we've never shared a bed…" His eyebrows wiggled.

I groaned, before sliding in next to him. "It's been years in the way that you mean, and even as how we'll share the bed now, it's been a while, Jake."

He laughed, pushing all the covers to my side. "That's all he needed to hear…" I turned towards the wall again knowing that Jacob had smelled Edward close by and that he had heard everything we said.

.

**Author's Note: More questions? I bet! Hope you liked it, I have a soft spot for Jake and can't wait to explore that ;)**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	10. This Ain't a Love Song

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

"Oh please, it's not like we've never shared a bed…" His eyebrows wiggled.

I groaned, before sliding in next to him. "It's been years in the way that you mean, and even as how we'll share the bed now, it's been a while, Jake."

He laughed, pushing all the covers to my side. "That's all he needed to hear…" I turned towards the wall again knowing that Jacob had smelled Edward close by and that he had heard everything we said.

_Now:_

I didn't sleep; I couldn't seem to find the desire to, even though that's all I had wanted to do before Jacob showed up in my bedroom.

He had been awake for about a half an hour, eating whatever he could find in my apartment before coming in to get me up. "Bella? Wake up, pretty girl." I made no effort to move or speak. " Come on, Bella, time for you to get that lazy ass out of bed and show me this stupid town that is apparently better than Forks and La Push combined…" He trailed off; he had hoped I would come back and live at Charlie's after college, but the memories of both him, and _him,_ were just too much; I wanted a fresh start.

"I'm awake. Why do I have to get up?" I spoke without turning to face him, still staring at the window in my bedroom where the bushes had moved last night as the copper hair walked away.

"You didn't sleep at all, did you? Hell, Bella, how are to going to entertain me today?" He laughed, hopping onto the bed next to me.

I turned back to him, "why do I have to entertain you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Because this is your town…"

I turned back to the window. "Has he come back?"

Jacob lifted himself from the bed and came around to look at me as he spoke. "No. Oh hell, Bella, you want him back, don't you? Damn it, really?" He wasn't mad or upset, but… dumbfounded, I guess. He kneeled down next to my face. "Why?"

I wanted to argue, but Jake would have known I was lying, so why bother? "I don't know, because it's him?" I ventured to say, but even I was unsure of the reason why I wanted him back after everything. "I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it."

Jake shook his head, trying to understand. He took a deep breath before continuing on. "I kind of thought you were past it, but I should have known when you didn't comment on what I said last night…"

"You did that on purpose, Jake. You were trying to piss him off by marking what's not yours, at least not anymore." I smiled, as I stroked his cheek. "What'd you think in your head?" I asked. He knew about Edward's talents, all of theirs in fact, and I knew he couldn't help himself if given the chance.

He smirked before standing back up. "Just about how good we used to be; sweet, carefree, loving, limber, energetic…" He would have continued if I hadn't stopped him.

"And we haven't been like that for a very long time, Jake." I glared, hoping to distinguish this contest he seemed to be starting.

"Well, no better time to start back up, Bell?" He jumped over me onto the bed and began pulling my body towards his own.

"Uh huh." I pushed him back and then got up from the bed.

He put his arms behind his head and smirked that Jacob smirk. "Well, it got you up…" _Jerk._ "Hey, do you have any of my old clothes here? I don't think you'd appreciate me walking around Fort Oranges in my cut-offs."

I pointed to the closet. "Back top shelf, it's whatever you left in my dorm room, and it's _Port Orchard_."

"Sure, sure." He searched through my closet and I grabbed some folded clothes that hadn't made it from the laundry basket to the dresser yet and went to change. I slipped a pair of jeans on and then pulled a dark read tunic over my head. "Hey, why do you have this shirt?" I opened the door and saw Jacob had changed into actual un-holy jeans. He held up a black T-shirt with some band logo that I recognized, but couldn't place.

"You left it at my dorm room, just like the other stuff, so?" I turned to brush the knots out of my hair, while he just gapped at me in the mirror. "What?"

"This is my _favorite _shirt. I thought I lost it." He looked down at the shirt like it was made of gold or something."You _stole _it!" He accused.

"I did not. Oh please." I didn't bother to turn around and just answered him while staring in the mirror.

Jacob came up behind me, still gripping the shirt like he was afraid I would take it back. "You did too, and I'm taking it back, now."

"Fine." I shrugged as he pulled it over his head. I couldn't help the laugh that came up my throat when it showed two inches of his stomach and ripped at his shoulders. "You shrunk it! Damn it, Bella." That was it; he looked like a Native American Hulk and I couldn't contain my laughter.

He just glared at me. "Hulk mad?" I laughed so hard, I needed to hold onto the counter. "Hulk smash?" He stormed back into my bedroom and I heard him start rummaging through my closet again. "I think it looks good, Jake." I called, barely controlling my giggles.

"Sure, sure. I bet you did it on purpose when I broke up with you." He yelled back at me.

"Oh please, _I_ broke up with _you_." Right before I started my senior year, I decided to move somewhere new after graduation and Annie offered to come along, so I knew I needed to let Jake go. We were glorified friends with benefits at that point, and most importantly friends...I loved him, I just didn't _love_ him and I knew I needed to make the decision for us, because he never would.

"If that's what you think…" He muttered, pulling a dark blue t-shirt over his head.

.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the banter. I realy loved writing for the both of them. Just in case, it wasn't clear, Bella and Jacob pretty much dating all through college, but grew apart. Honestly, I just think that is how it would have gone, but don't get me wrong, I love Jacob! Just not sure if I see him with Bella as more than a friend or short-term boyfriend, at least in this story.**

**I'm working on the last chapter of Give Her Some Credit and it should be out early next week. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	11. I Could Really Use A Wish Right Now

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

"Sure, sure. I bet you did it on purpose when I broke up with you." He yelled back at me.

"Oh please, _I_ broke up with _you_." Right before I started my senior year, I decided to move somewhere new after graduation and Annie offered to come along, so I knew I needed to let Jake go. We were glorified friends with benefits at that point, and most importantly friends...I loved him, I just didn't _love_ him and I knew I needed to make the decision for us, because he never would.

"If that's why you think…" He muttered, pulling a dark blue t-shirt over his head.

_Now:_

I was walking around the corner to the parking lot of my complex before I remembered that I had left my car at the bar when I cleverly decided to get smashed, drunk after seeing Edward again. But, who was I kidding? I wasn't exactly surprised to see that my truck was parked in the first space available.

I pulled my keys from my purse, studying each key and keychain to see if there were any changes, but of course there weren't. I unlocked the doors, but Jake just stood next to the passenger side door, pouting.

"Good God, are you still upset over the damn shirt?" I asked, looking at the skies for some reason. Maybe for some help?

He wouldn't turn to face me. "It was my _favorite_ shirt," he muttered.

"Oh for the love of God, I'll buy you a new one. Find it online and I'll pay for it. Deal?" I pleaded.

Before I could even begin to hope he would consider it, he opened the door and hopped in. "Okay," he called. _Figures._

I laughed. "So, where to?"

"Well, it's your town, what's there to do here?" He asked.

_Not much…_ I shook my head. "About as much as in Forks, maybe a bit more…" I mumbled.

He shook his head. "So why'd you come here?" I didn't respond; we had been through this topic too many times to count. "Fine. Well, what do you and your _best friend_ do?"

I laughed, not really enjoying embarrassing myself with the dorky habits I had grown accustomed too. "Annie. And we usually go bowling or to mini-golf." Jake bit his lip. "Or we go to bookstores."

Jake just shook his head. "I guess some things don't change. Poor Angie."

I groaned, "Annie." He was really proving his disapproval for this place, but I didn't care. And considering the way Edward spoke about the bar, I was getting pretty frustrated with how they spoke about my town. I attempted to change the subject. "There are tons of restaurants though and you haven't eaten in… oh wow, almost two hours. Yup, better get some food in you. You might perish away." I patted his stomach. _Okay, maybe I was a bit bitchy._

"Touché'. So what is good? I am starting to get hungry." I laughed before heading to a sports pub about ten minutes from my apartment. Large plates and tons of greasy food; perfect for Jake.

We got a table and Jake began to study the menu. I swear, I was just waiting for him to ask for a pen to mark all the meals he wanted. "Decide what you want?" I chuckled.

"Not yet, there are lots to choose from though." He held the newspaper menu up in front of his eyes and continued to read through the descriptions.

I shook my head. "Well make it good, my treat."

He slammed the menu on the table, but not out of anger, just strength. "No way, Bella. I _do _have a job, remember." I nodded. Jake had started a repairman "business" about a year ago, but as far as I knew, it wasn't going well yet. I tried not to let my eyes betray me as I asked how it was doing. "It's getting better. No one on the reservation really called for help since everyone is pretty handy and used to doing things for themselves, but I opened it up to Forks and it's picked up." I smiled. "Hey, you remember Mike Newton?"

I cringed, hearing the name. He was a good reason to move away from Forks. By the end of senior year, the golden retriever had turned into an annoying nat. He never left me alone since Edward was apparently gone for good. "Yeah…" I spoke quietly.

"Yeah, well, I make a killing with him. He can't do anything for himself. He works from home and when his wife leaves, he is always calling me to fix or do something. I think he hopes that she will believe he did it; he pays me in cash." He chuckled.

"Make him pay for it." I muttered.

"Oh, please, I charge him double. The other day, I was unclogging his drains." He shook his head, probably at the memory. "So, I can pay for us, no worries."

"How about I pay for this," I gestured to the restaurant around us. "And you pay for the food I know I'm going to need since you ate everything in my kitchen." Jake looked down at the menu, trying to avoid eye contact, but he nodded.

Shortly after we placed our orders, Jake's many orders I might add, and got our drinks, I heard a familiar call. "Hey, Ms. Swan." I turned to see one of my 5th graders, Courtney. She was a complete sweetheart and always willing to help with anything in class. In fact, she usually drove me crazy asking if there was anything she could do.

I looked to Jake and then turned to greet her. "Hi Courtney. Enjoying your spring break?" She nodded and kept looking between Jacob and me. I sighed, knowing she would ask, they always asked. For some reason, students were always interested in their teachers' personal lives. The first question I was asked on the first day of school; was if I was married. When I answered, no, they then asked if I had a boyfriend. After I answered with another no, they asked if I had children. I wasn't quite sure how that went _after _the husband and boyfriend questions, but again I answered no. After that, one of my lovely students, Damien, asked if that meant I was all alone. _Nothing like an eleven year old to tell you how much your life sucks…_

I smiled, even though I was far from the emotions that usually triggered a smile, and asked what Courtney had been doing so far into the vacation. She smiled and then locked eyes with Jake. "Nothing… what have _you_ been doing?" She tilted her head, smiling wider. "Who's your… friend?" _Subtle… especially for a 5__th__ grader._

I shook my head, knowing that this was an eventuality. "Sorry. Courtney, this Jacob Black. Jacob, this is Courtney, one of my students. Jacob and I went to high school together." Her eyes were still were flitting between us as Jacob smiled at her and waved. I leaned in, hoping that my trick would work. "He's like my brother," I whispered. She nodded, before saying goodbye and leaving.

I shook my head while Jake let lose his round of laughter. He continued for several moments before speaking. "What was that? Did she think…?" He gestured between the two of us.

I nodded. "Yup, they _always_ think that when they see me with a guy." I smiled, as I saw her wave while leaving with her parents. It really wasn't that often they saw me with a guy, but they all assumed that I was dating Mr. Henry since I always graded with him. We were both first years and bonded instantly, as friends, but the kids didn't see it that way.

"Well, its good she left, I guess."

I turned back to face him. "Why?" There was nothing happening between Jake and me, except that we tended to pester each other more than anyone else. I guess it went along with being exes, but still best friends.

Jacob sighed. "Because you're other boyfriend just showed up." He pointed a finger to the bar and, low and behold, there was Edward.

I sighed heavily while cursing under my breath. I turned back to Jake. "You okay?" I got nervous having them both in the same building at the same time.

"Yeah, whatever. I really don't have a problem with him as long as he doesn't come too close and doesn't piss you off. And you make your own decisions, you're an adult." Jake just laughed when he saw my expression; he was actually _not_ going to rescue me from this. _Damn it._

"I'll be right back." Jake nodded and drank some of his coke. I walked over to the bar, smiling at the irony; wasn't he just the one approaching me at the bar? I pulled up a bar stool, noticing he didn't even make a move to acknowledge my presence. "Following me, Edward?" He didn't respond. I shook my head and sighed. "Why are you here, Edward?"

He swirled the straw in his drink around a few times before answering me. "Just making sure you're okay."

I nodded, not quite believing him. "You really think Jake's going to hurt me? He's been there for me, when you weren't. He's protected me when I needed it." _He's loved me, when you didn't._ I asked the last part in my head, hoping for the first time that he could hear my thoughts; at least for a second.

He didn't speak, so I did. "You can't do this, Edward. When I'm ready, I'll talk to you, okay?" He nodded, but made no move to leave. I leaned in. "Edward." He took a moment, but then he faced me. I was so close to him, I could smell each breath he took. I closed my eyes and then continued, not quite knowing why I was about to say the following. "I'm sorry about Jacob, about what he said, thought, whatever, last night." He nodded again, looking away. I felt guilty because of his pain, even though it wasn't exactly my fault. "But it's not like you didn't suspect, right? I mean you heard what Ben had said to me that day, right?"

Edward pulled away and stood up. He pulled out a few bills, laying them on the counter. "Suspecting and knowing absolutely are two different things, Bella. Not to mention the visuals…" He shook his head, staring in Jake's direction. "I'll see you soon." He leaned down to kiss my forehead before walking out.

I watched the doors stop moving and then looked back to Jake. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. _Right, because I'm sure he didn't do _anything_. He was just innocent, right? Sure, sure._

**Author's Note: Yes, in case there is anyone else unsure of this fact… Jacob and Bella had sex in this story! They did it, but are not that way anymore. And for the record, Jacob is just messing with Edward some; he doesn't care too much as long as Bella is okay with it. Jacob has been with Bella long enough to know she can defend herself and makes her own decisions.**

**By the way, I love this chapter. I loved it when I thought of it, let me know what you like about it. I curious if we think the same ;)**

**Anyone seen Eclipse? Amazing, right? I just saw it today and I already can't wait to see it again! I loved it, hence the inspiration and new chapter ;)**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	12. Who Made You the King of Anything

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

Edward pulled away and stood up. He pulled out a few bills, laying them on the counter. "Suspecting and knowing absolutely are two different things, Bella. Not to mention the visuals…" He shook his head, staring in Jake's direction. "I'll see you soon." He leaned down to kiss my forehead before walking out.

I watched the doors stop moving and then looked back to Jake. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. _Right, because I'm sure he didn't do _anything_. He was just innocent, right? Sure, sure._

_Now:_

As I walked back to the table, Jacob just smiled. That "I didn't do anything" smile. That "I was just trying to help" smile. The smile that told me he knew he was completely busted, but was still trying to get out of it, anyway.

I pulled my chair back, sighing, "What the hell did you think this time, Jake?"

He had the audacity to smirk at me, putting on the innocent eyes at the same time. "What do you mean, Bells?"

I shook my head. "Don't bullshit me, Jacob. Just… just tell me what you thought to him this time." Even as I said it, I knew how ridiculous it sounded.

"Nothing," he muttered, but he smirked. That "I totally got him" smirk.

"Jacob, I know I'm basically going against everything that you're used to from me, but… it's different with him here. He's dependent on me, and… I'm dependent on _that_. Even after everything… you cannot hurt him. He's hurting enough." I broke out the steely glare, hoping to intimidate him into listening. I should've known better.

"Bella. He hurt you. He left you in the woods. You could have been attacked. You could have died. You could have been turned." He shrugged, not caring about the words he was tossing around.

"Is that really the worst thing that could ever happen to me, Jake?" I whispered.

He looked at me as if I was a spoiled two-year old. "Bella."

I took a deep breath and leaned towards him. "Jake, we haven't talked about this in a long time, and I know you hate to even bring it up, but we need to talk about it." It probably wasn't the place for this conversation; in the pub five minutes from my apartment and ten minutes from the school I worked in. "Which is a worse fate Jake; me dead, cold lifeless body rotting in the ground, or me as a vampire living for an eternity, with people that love me?"

He huffed and leaned back away from me. "Either way you're dead. If you're gonna be with him, I would hope you're not willing to risk your life to do it." And there it was, wolf Jacob showing his prejudices.

"You still don't like him, because he's a vampire…" I trailed off, laughing slightly.

"No, I don't freaking like him, because he hurt you, but it's your decision, so have at it, Bella. But don't pretend that becoming like him is an option, because it is _not_ an option." He spoke the last words fiercely. "Right?" He looked at me like I was actually going to respond to him and confirm his hopes.

The truth was I really wasn't sure what I wanted when it came to being with Edward, or if I wanted to be with Edward at all. But it was always there as an option. I mean, if we were together, it was the only real option. I didn't want to be sixty something with my seventeen year old boyfriend stroking my cheek and kissing my forehead in public. The image alone gave me the creeps and I would be the person living it. It just seemed that if you were with a vampire, then you should be a vampire. That was just how it would be because it was the only way we could keep each other, the only way it could work.

I looked at Jake. "I thought you said I make my own decisions because I'm an adult."

"You are an adult, Bella, so make an adult decision."

"Jacob, don't…"

"What?"

"Don't…" I resorted to using my teacher face, the face that was supposed to show I was the one in charge and you can't pull that shit with me. "Don't you dare embarrass me here by making this seem like I'm the overacting child; you won't win. I haven't made any decisions yet, but don't act like you're entitled to be in on the process, Jake." He bristled, but nodded. I'm not sure if he was agreeing because he knew he couldn't win or because the food had arrived.

After a while, he muttered a half-hearted apology. It wasn't a heart-felt, "even if you were a vampire, I'd still love you" apology, but it was an apology none-the-less.

When we finally left, it was raining, of course. Apparently, it rained in Washington, no matter the town, all the time. _Maybe, I should have moved out of state…_ If there was a town in Washington that didn't rain constantly, I'd be there within an hour, no matter what it took.

We ran to my truck and of course Jacob was hungry already. I started driving in the insane downpour which meant I could barely see the end of my hood. We headed towards a grocery store down the street. There was a pizza parlor next door and I offered to get the pizza while he brought all the things necessary to restock my kitchen to his standards.

Jacob slipped me a twenty as he headed in to the store and I pocketed it. I would have argued, but why? I would spend twice that anyways; there's no way twenty dollars would buy enough pizza to fill Jacob Black.

The rain calmed as Jake met me at the truck. I looked in the bags to inspect what he brought. I pulled out one of the four jars of peanut butter he brought. "Jake, I have peanut butter," I laughed.

He shrugged, "No, you don't."

I laughed again. "Yes, I do. It's in the cabinet above the fridge. You probably just didn't notice since I didn't have bread."

He climbed into the seat. "Trust me, you don't." Sure enough when I got home, there was no peanut butter, but there was an empty container in the trash. _Pig…_

Jake put on a movie as I put the food away, some comedy from my supply of DVDs. I couldn't remember which one it was, but it had to be one with either Seth Rogan, Ben Stiller, or Adam Sandler. I didn't own any movies without them; no others compared.

As he watched the movie, I watched the rain drizzle down in the darkness. "Bella, you there?" I nodded, while he sighed. "He's not out there." He continued to stare at the TV. "But, he was here, while we were gone."

I immediately turned to face him. "How do you know?"

"He wasn't in here, just by the front door and porch thingy." He gestured to the two feet of patio that was by my front door. "The scent was fresh." I nodded, again.

"Hey, Jake. I'm glad you came. I missed you, I'm glad you came to visit." He laughed and stood up. "What?"

"You're telling me to leave, huh?"

"What, no I'm not." I mumbled.

"Sure, you're basically saying 'it was nice to see you, but get your shit and get out.'" He grinned, and I shook my head, trying to convince him it wasn't the case. "Or I could stay for another week or two, I got some time…." I dropped my jaw before thinking. "See? I knew it, right there; you want me the hell out."

"It's not like that Jake." I tried to convince him, but on a way I needed to deal with everything without him.

He smiled, pulling me up from the couch and hugging me close. "I know, you can't make any headway with the vampire with me here. I get it and since I don't really like it, I should go, but call me if you need me or some wolf backup." I shook my head at his words. "I don't need to be here to watch you throw away your life away anyways."

I pulled back, mouth agape. "I can not believe you said that to me."

"Sorry." He tried to touch me, but I pulled back. "Look, I didn't even mean for it to sound that way. I would say that about any guy I thought you were wasting time with, any guy that isn't me."

"Jake," I looked down.

"No worries." He left in the middle of night so no one would see the giant mutating wolf running across county lines. Before he left, I hugged him again.

"Jake, come visit more often." He nodded over my head. "But call first." He laughed loud in my ear. "I'm serious, you showing up in the middle of the night in my bed and scaring the shit out of me is not excusable. I will kick your ass next time." He opened his mouth, but I continued on. "I'll get a crowbar to do the damage." He laughed.

He tilted the head and smirked. "At least you remember…" I had tried to punch Embry when I was nineteen because he made a rude comment about Jake and I's sex life. I felt he needed a broken nose, but all I got was a broken hand and a sprained wrist. Embry still teases me about it.

**Author's Note: Bye, Jake. I already miss him ;) But we can't go anywhere with the werewolf and vampire together… **

**Check out the poll on my profile and vote, please ;) **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	13. Cause Tonight Ain't the End of the Story

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

"Jake, come visit more often." He nodded over my head. "But call first." He laughed loud in my ear. "I'm serious, you showing up in the middle of the night in my bed and scaring the shit out of me is not excusable. I will kick your ass next time." He opened his mouth, but I continued on. "I'll get a crowbar to do the damage." He laughed.

He tilted the head and smirked. "At least you remember…" I had tried to punch Embry when I was nineteen because he made a rude comment about Jake and I's sex life. I felt he needed a broken nose, but all I got was a broken hand and a sprained wrist. Embry still teases me about it.

_Now:_

I went up the walk to my apartment, flipping through my mail without paying any actual attention. If I had been paying attention, I probably would have tried to make a run for it; not that it would have done any good.

"Edward." He was standing there by my door with a blank expression. "What are you doing here?" I don't know why I bothered to ask, we both knew he was impatient and wanted to talk to me.

"Can I come in?" He gestured to the door.

Again, for the millionth time since he showed up, I looked to the sky and sighed. I muttered to myself, "I'm not ready for this…" I shook my head and put the mail under my right arm as I went to unlock the door. "Sure."

I walked straight in and went over to the bar to put down my mail which was mostly bills. When I turned around, Edward was standing there in front of my shut door. It should have seemed absurd that he was here, but for some reason it didn't. Although it did seem a bit awkward.

I pointed to the couch, gesturing him to sit down. He nodded, and scrunched up his nose as he moved further into my apartment. "What is it?"

Edward shook his head. "Nothing, when did your friend leave? Jacob?"

I laughed out of frustration. "Pretty early this morning; I would've thought you would have known that."

"No, I was trying not to be around at night." I didn't miss the meaning behind the comment. He inhaled and his nose scrunched again.

"Why are you doing that?" I sniffed the room to make sure I didn't leave food out or something, but it still smelt like my citrus air freshener.

He shook his head again. "Just some residual werewolf odor… it seems to increase the closer I get to the bedroom. He couldn't have slept on the couch?"

I instantly prickled at his tone, but when I looked at his eyes; they were heartbreaking. "It's none of your business, but I would think that if anyone could understand that two people could share a bed and have nothing happen, you would, Edward." He nodded, muttering a 'sorry.'

I huffed, regaining control over my temper. "You know, I'm not really ready to have this conversation with you, but if you want to have it now… I can't promise you'll like how this will go."

His hand swept through his messy hair and I knew he had been doing that exact motion many times within the last few days, probably thousands. "I can't stay away from you anymore, Bella."

I nodded. "Alright." I rubbed the back of my neck and continued. "You need to know what happened after you left. Every, single action has consequences varying in size and quantity and you need to know what they were for what you did." He nodded, looking guilty. "I… I don't mean to make you feel guilty or sad; I just need you to understand what happened after you left."

"Okay." Edward never seemed vulnerable to me before, but in that moment with so few words, he did. And I was almost afraid of breaking him.

"When you left, you- you shattered me, Edward. I literary broke apart inside. I didn't eat unless Charlie made me. I didn't sleep, because the dreams and nightmares made my heart break all over again each time. And I didn't talk to anyone unless I was demanded an answer from them."

He looked down. "And it didn't get better with time, it got worse. Charlie couldn't handle it; he never imagined he would have to. After a few months, he wanted to just send me to Renee, but I refused. I tried to hang out with Jessica and them to ease his worrying, but I couldn't pretend to care with them. Jake was the only one who distracted me from it all. And after a while… he wasn't a distraction."

Edward shifted uncomfortably, but made no effort to interrupt. "He knew what I could handle; he understood that there were just some things I couldn't talk to him, or anyone really, about. Anytime, I tried to pull away, he eased back, but still he wouldn't let me go back into my shell like before." I smiled; I didn't really deserve the effort he put forth. "We grew closer and I knew he wanted more, but I didn't encourage, or discourage him. I needed him too much." I hesitated not sure if I really needed to fill Edward in on this much detail.

As if he read my mind, he whispered, "go ahead, I need to hear it and you need to say it."

I nodded. "One day, he just kissed me 'goodbye.' Neither of us talked about it and I went home and, still, I didn't really think about it. Then the next time I saw him, he kissed me again, but I kissed him back. It was easy, and safe. He loved me and I loved him too, but in a different way. But still…" I shook my head to clear it. "I knew I was going to school in Seattle, but Jacob said we could make it work and we did. He came to visit and… it was good, really good." I smiled, before I realized I missed a crucial part of the story.

"But right before I graduated, vampires started showing up in Forks. Jacob had me stay at his house most nights while Billy lured Charlie on, a lot of, fishing trips. The wolves had killed Laurent a few months back, but these vampires were unknown. They had no trouble with them because they would come alone, but they kept coming and none of us knew why." Edward was looking at me, but his fists were clenched. "A few days before graduation, it made sense. Victoria came back for me. She had four vampires with her. She wanted to destroy me because of James, but the wolf pack had grown to twelve wolves. They took care of her, of all of them, but a few got hurt; none serious, but still…" I paused, trying to think of what to explain next.

Edward shook his head, still clenching his fists. "I should have been there," he hissed. I couldn't find it in me to argue, so I just stayed silent. I looked into his eyes and he calmed. "Go on…"

"We didn't have trouble after that. No vampires, no fights. Jake never fought with me, ever. He was there when Charlie passed. He helped me with everything; the arrangements, the money, the… my emotions. He took care of the house while I was at school, I couldn't sell it, but I couldn't go see it either." I decided to gloss over the details of Jake and I's relationship. I didn't want to rehash the past. It wouldn't do either of us any good to rehash it.

"We were together until my senior year. I always thought I would feel more for Jacob after so long, but it just… We broke up and I decided to move somewhere new; somewhere away from Forks and the memories… of _everything_. Jake didn't agree with the decision, but he helped me none the less. He sold Charlie's house for me and put all the stuff that I didn't ask for in storage for me. I used most of the money and moved here, signed a lease and paid up front. I would've moved farther, but I wasn't sure I could…" I shook my head, shaking the fear away as usual.

The truth was I wanted to move far away from the memory of Charlie and Edward and that life, but on the same page, I was terrified to do so. It truly would have been like it never happened; like he never existed. And that scared me more.

"I got a teaching job, so did my friend Annie, and I like it here. The people are nice, but don't hover. My job is… wonderful, my kids are wonderful." I smiled. "Jake doesn't get it, but he's just happy he's close enough to visit, so…"

Edward nodded and then got off the couch and began to pace back and forth. I leaned back, putting my legs up to my chest. "Which part upset you?" I asked quietly...

Edward stopped, staring in my direction disbelievingly. "The part where I left." I looked away to the window.

**Author's Note: I had this planned and written before the last chapter, so I want to get it out now. I hope you all like it… this will start good things, I promise, but it will be slow.**

**By the way; the playlist for And I Need You Now is up on my profile now and while your there, vote in the poll.**** ;) **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	14. Just Keep Turnin' the Page

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

Edward nodded and then got off the couch and began to pace back and forth. I leaned back, putting my legs up to my chest. "Which part upset you?" I asked quietly...

_Now:_

_Edward stopped, staring in my direction disbelievingly. "The part where I left." I looked away to the window._

"I messed _everything _up." When I faced him again, he was facing the ceiling like I so often did. "I want to fix this, so_ much_, Bella. There is nothing I want more, but I have no idea how…" He trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose. I sighed, nodding my sympathy.

I laughed, not meaning to sound insensitive, but the irony seemed to warrant it. He was staring at me as if I was crazy. "You don't know how to _not_ have a plan, do you?" I asked. "You have never had that feeling of not knowing what to do, huh?"

He stared blankly back at me. "How does it feel, Edward?"

"What?"

"How does it feel to have no idea what you're doing? How to proceed?" He looked into my eyes while minutes passed.

"I hate this." He whispered.

I sighed. "I know how you feel," I muttered, before continuing on. "You always knew what to do, even when you were in that biology room with me when you wanted to kill me." He looked away. "But you knew that if you didn't breathe and if you just kept focus on something else besides my blood, the other students, the teacher, the clock, or even my silent brain, that you could make it through to the outside world again. Eventually you'd be at home or in the woods or in your car or, hell, even the hallway."

I sighed. "You've always known what to do. Even when you left. You knew that you were doing something to protect me, right? There was the reason for it." Our eyes locked again and even though I had forgiven him for it, he needed to understand what he hadn't seen. "But you didn't think it through, Edward." He tried to interrupt, but I refused him. "No, you didn't. You thought the purpose of protecting me was all you needed to figure out, but you didn't think it though. What were you protecting me from?"

He didn't answer. I don't think he expected me to wait for an answer. As I tilted my head, he understood. "My kind," he muttered.

"From your family?"

"Somewhat."

"Who else?"

"Me," he said simply.

I shook my head; he could never hurt me the way he was thinking. I knew that, but for some reason he didn't. "Anyone else?" I wanted him to see the path he hadn't pursued. "Why were you so scared of what could've happened to me?"

"James," he hissed.

"If you would have thought this through, don't you think you would have remembered that James hadn't been alone; that Laurent and Victoria were still around."

He shook his head. "I tried to track Victoria…" I nodded, it didn't matter if he did; he could have protected me by staying.

"You didn't find her, because she came here and you had left." He nodded, and I felt a tinge of guilt and pity for him. "And what did you want me to get out of all this? What did you want me to gain from you leaving?"

He sighed, "A normal life; a family, a career, a love that adored you, everything I couldn't give you…"

I raised an eyebrow. "You couldn't give me love? You couldn't give me a family? You have a rather large family, Edward-"

He interrupted. "I couldn't give you children," he hissed lightly.

I shook my head, running my fingers through my hair. "Who said I wanted children, Edward?" I nearly shouted. I pulled in my emotions. "Edward, I'm a teacher. Yes, my students, my kids, are wonderful. They're sarcastic and sweet, clever and inspiring. I love them, I do." I laughed. "But, Edward, I do not want one running around, one that never leaves. The nice thing about being a teacher is, whether you love them or hate them, at the end of the day, they leave. They go home and you're still your own person with your own life." He nodded. "I get to be a part of their lives for a little bit. I get to watch them grow and learn; I love that. But it almost felt like that's what it was for you. You were with me for a year where I learned to love you more than anything else. I changed so much because of you in the best possible ways, and then you left. And I really _hate_ that. You _just_ left."

I shook out my hair and pulled it back behind my ears. I looked at my hands as I spoke "I could fulfill any desire for children by being a teacher or at least working in a school. I could've done that as a vampire. I love them all too much to hurt them. If Carlisle could be a doctor and resist, and you all can go to school over and over again, then I could be a teacher. I know it would have taken restraint and practice, but you all would've helped me…" I shuttered to complete me thought and moved on. "You could have given me anything and everything I could have wanted, I know you could have. All I ever wanted was you."

Edward came over to sit next to me and leaned back in the seat, swallowing physically while swallowing the information.

"Edward." He turned and I laughed at his expression. "You still haven't figured it out, have you? You don't know what to do, do you?" It was such a struggle for him to overcome.

"I honestly don't know how to fix this and it's _all_ I want to do." He sighed, looking so overwhelmed and I immediately wanted to comfort him.

I sighed, taking his hand in mine. He looked hopeful, but didn't move. "It sucks not knowing, doesn't it? It sucks not being in on the decision making process, right?" He nodded, slowly understanding. "I don't want to do that to you, Edward. I want you making decisions _with me_." I emphasized. "I want… to be friends with you, Edward. I want… to take it slow and get to know you like we didn't do before." He took a breath, the first one since I had taken his hand. The corner of his mouth twitched up for a split second and if I had looked away, I would have missed it.

"I want… to be what we never were. We were never friends, Edward. I want to try it." I looked down at our hands still intertwined. "I don't know if friendship will lead us anywhere, or even if I want to go _there_, but I want to be friends either way." He smirked. Not a smug smirk, but an "I have a chance" smirk.

He squeezed my hand. "So what do friends do?"

I laughed, only because he was going along with it. I pulled my hand away. "Well, friends talk; a lot. They talk about how there day was, their week. They talk about what they like and their hobbies and their family." Of course that would be mostly about his family since mine was non-existent. "They talk a lot, Edward."

He smiled.

"And friends hang out. They go places; they go to movies or out to eat. Sometimes they go shopping… but they don't buy each other things." I hurried to add the rule, trying to mask it as common knowledge, but by the new smirk Edward displayed, I knew I was busted.

"Um, they can just hang out at each other's places and watch TV; laugh and maybe play games. It doesn't always have to be the two of them; groups of friends are nice, too." I added when I realized this was going to lead to a lot of alone time with Edward. I wasn't necessarily opposed to the idea, but I wasn't sure I could handle being alone with him all the time. I was having enough trouble at this very moment.

"So what do you say?" I smiled.

He reached back for my hand. "Just one question; do friends touch?" I think my eyes shot out of their sockets. "I mean, do they hold hands or hug when they greet each other?" The smug smirk was back.

I gulped, not discreetly at all. "I suppose that is what friends do… hug." I didn't mention the hand holding on purpose, but I couldn't argue the hugs, I would hug Alice and Emmett. I hugged Annie the other day. And of course I hugged Jacob.

"I should probably go… I don't suppose friends stay the night." He was joking, I know, but I was glad he didn't push me too far all at once. I nodded, smiling at him from under my lashes. "Do I get a hug goodbye?"

I laughed and hugged him briefly before he slipped out the door.

**Author's Note: So what do you want Bella and Edward to do as "friends?" I have plans, but I'm more than open to ideas ;)**

**By the way, I'm up for a new job and I want good thoughts from all of you! I need the extra help ;)**

**Check out the poll on my profile and vote, please ;) **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	15. I Kinda Wanna be More than Friends

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

"I should probably go… I don't suppose friends stay the night." He was joking, I know, but I was glad he didn't push me too far all at once. I nodded, smiling at him from under my lashes. "Do I get a hug goodbye?"

I laughed and hugged him briefly before he slipped out the door.

_Now:_

There was some awkwardness during the drive, of course. Edward kept stealing glances in my direction and I think he genuinely thought I wasn't seeing him in those moments.

Even though we had agreed to take it slow as friends, yesterday, he texted me earlier this morning.

_Do friends hang out on Saturday nights? – Edward_

I hadn't even dressed yet; in fact, I was still sipping my coffee while contemplating if I wanted to enjoy the last few days of spring break in my pajamas all day. I wanted to say 'yes,' but the inner Bella kept telling me I should take it slower than what he was offering. It just seemed too quick, too easy to return to what was. I gnawed on my lip for a few seconds before another text beeped in.

_Alice wants me to inform you, it will be the entire family… no pressure, promise. – Edward_

I honestly wasn't sure when we exchanged phone numbers, but as I scrolled through my contacts I saw numbers for each of the Cullens, including a home phone as well. I shook my head as I typed in my reply.

_Given that she would just kidnap me if I refused, of course ;) Can you give me the address? ~ Bella _

_Don't worry, I'll pick you up at 5PM – Edward_

_I can drive. ~ Bella_

I would have actually rather driven myself; then I would be the determining party for when I left, but I immediately knew, even before typing, that it was a lost cause.

_Don't be absurd, your GPS would never be able to find it. See you soon. – Edward_

I sighed, looking at the clock. It was almost one thirty, which meant two things. I had just over three hours before Edward showed up, promptly I'm sure, and I had slept longer than I anticipated. _Great waste of the day…_

So here I was sitting next to Edward as he drove way out of the city, approaching the city limits and forest growth. By the eighteenth time he "glanced" in my direction I had had enough. I chuckled, hoping to instill some humor to the statement I was about to utter, "What the hell do you keep looking at me for?"

Edward continued to stare at the road. "Nothing, I'm sorry. It's just… this is so surreal… and you seem nervous…" He trailed off in thought, while I took notice of the tiny, yet now quarter-sized, hole in my jeans right above my knee. It had been barely noticeable before I entered his new version of the same ol' Volvo he had so long ago, but now…

"I guess I'm a bit nervous…" I admitted. He nodded. "I know I've seen Emmett and Alice, but I haven't been, just, 'with them' in so long… I don't know, I'm just nervous." I couldn't put the uneasiness into words, but I also knew I didn't have to with Edward. He would understand the rambling even if I didn't.

"They're excited to see you, Bella. There's no need to be nervous, but I know that doesn't alleviate the nerves from you completely." He smiled in my direction and I saw him grip the steering wheel more tightly.

In my mind, I imagined that he did it because he wanted to grasp my hand in comfort or rub my knee to make me feel at ease. Either way, I didn't ask, simply because I didn't want him to know I wish he would do as I hoped.

I was also contemplating what they must all be thinking about the relationship Edward and I were entering into now. I'm sure they had opinions and even I could admit it was unconventional; we weren't merely friends, we never could be. I wanted to ask if they knew the compromise, of sorts, that we had come to, but a part of me was scared to ask. I just couldn't put into words why that was…

As the car came to a stop, I saw Alice come bounding out the doors to greet us. Esme was next, but no one else made a move from the front door.

Edward pulled up directly in front of the door and before he cut the engine Alice had pulled the door open. "I knew you'd come, it's going to be such a nice night," she proclaimed. I smiled, nodding as I hugged her with half my body, closing the door with the other half.

Esme gasped as I pulled away from Alice and I immediately looked down at myself to make sure I was presentable. After thoroughly checking, I looked up to see her smiling widely, while holding her arms open for me. I rushed over, leaning down slightly, if only to grasp her tighter.

It didn't seem real that they were all back, but the fact that Esme, the only true mother-figure I had known, was back, it just felt… right, maybe even satisfying. She was the sweetest, kindest person and she cared for her "children" more than anything, and for some reason she considered me to be one of them. It almost seemed fairy-tale like. "I missed you so much," I whispered.

"Oh, you have no idea, dear. We missed you as well; me especially though." I heard the meaning behind her words. She missed the child that she could actually take care of, even though I wasn't her anymore. Somehow, maybe it was because I had matured or because I was a teacher, but I felt like I understood Esme more.

Esme linked her arm through mine and led me into the living room. The rest of the family sat around the room on various sofas, loveseats, and chairs. I didn't miss that the sofa Esme and I sat at had the only available seat left over for Edward. Obviously, he sat next to me, and no one seemed oblivious to that fact.

**Author's Note: Well, my day sucked, but still I bring you a new chapter. In case you're wondering why, I didn't get the job I was so hoping for. I don't mean for this be a bitch rant, but I am unemployed again since school let out and with the new school year approaching, it is just making me anxious. **

**Also, I'm thinking about publishing a book with teacher resources and I'm having issues trying to find a way to do it. Any advice, let me know, please? **

**Check out the poll on my profile and vote, please ;) **

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	16. When It Rains On This Side of Town

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

"Oh, you have no idea, dear. We missed you as well; me especially though." I heard the meaning behind her words. She missed the child that she could actually take care of, even though I wasn't her anymore. Somehow, maybe it was because I had matured or because I was a teacher, but I felt like I understood Esme more.

Esme linked her arm through mine and led me into the living room. The rest of the family sat around the room on various sofas, loveseats, and chairs. I didn't miss that the sofa Esme and I sat at had the only available seat left over for Edward. Obviously, he sat next to me, and no one seemed oblivious to that fact.

_Now:_

There was about three minutes of complete silence, which was unceremoniously ended by Emmett. _Go figure, right?_

"Would a drink loosen you up, Bella?"

Three things happened simultaneously; my mouth dropped, Edward's chest rumbled with a growl, and everyone else, _everyone_ including Esme, Rosalie, and Carlisle, laughed.

No scratch that, they laughed _loudly_. That was the moment that I looked to the sky for help, _again_. Esme patted my arm as I shook my head and closed my eyes, but then she was speaking to Emmett. "I think she can do this sober, Emmett, but thanks for being hospitable. It's a step in the better direction."

I opened my eyes to stare at her. "Really?" I gawked. I turned away and faced Emmett. "Maybe next time."

Alice stood up and held up her arms, "Okay, that's enough." I was about to thank her, until she spoke again. "Let's get this out of the way so we can get past it," she turned to me and spoke in a hushed tone, which was completely pointless with the company that was around us. "It's the best way, otherwise we'd all be here all night and I personally would like to get to the 'friend' time, versus the awkward time."

I'm pretty sure my mouth dropped open again, but honestly all I was aware of was the rushed words that exited her mouth.

The gist was; Esme and Carlisle missed me as much as I missed them, Jasper felt guilty every day even though I held no blame against him and neither did anyone else, and her and Jasper had gone on a two year 'anniversary trip' around the world; although she didn't mention the destinations. Apparently Rosalie doesn't hate me, but she doesn't want to be around me too much and Emmett missed making fun of me and has been driving everyone else nuts since he chose to perform even more practical jokes on them all to make up for it. And not that I hadn't known or assumed already, but apparently Edward was basically a piece of furniture, if he was around at all.

All in all, I kind of felt worse. Especially with all the looks that were flitting between everyone and myself. I felt like I was on display and all Alice had to say after _all_ of that was, "See, now we can all just hang out? Right?" Then her eyes glazed over and she whispered a 'sorry' in Edward's direction. I figured it had something to do with my reaction so I went ahead and said what I had intended to.

"Okay, I think that is about all I'm going to take for one night." I stood up and headed towards the front door before I realized that I hadn't driven myself. I turned back to the group and just stared back into their golden eyes. Jasper's lips moved quickly, so quickly I almost missed it, and no sound resonated for me to hear, but I was sure that everyone else heard.

Jasper nodded in my direction before he headed out of the room, along with Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice. Carlisle walked over to me and kissed my forehead before whispering in my ear. "I need to go back to the hospital, but I'm very glad to see you, Bella. Don't be a stranger." I nodded, biting my lip because I was afraid of the reply I would utter.

Edward walked up to me and I nearly took a step back. I wasn't sure what was going on, but the way they all filed out of the living room made me unbelievably nervous. "I'm going upstairs for a bit. You and Esme should catch up. Just call my name when you're ready to go." His eyes showed how sorry he was for how the evening was going. He tucked the hair behind my right ear before he sped up the stairs.

I closed my eyes, taking a breath. Esme cleared her throat, a sound I never heard coming from any of them. I smiled shyly at her and she walked over. She wrapped an arm around my shoulders and led me down the hallway behind the stairwell. "I want to show you something…" she mumbled in her beautiful honey-coated voice.

I nodded.

We passed several doors before she stopped at the end of the hallway. She turned the door knob and pushed it open. I stared intensely at the room around me. There were beautiful paintings hung and stacked all around the room. Some were landscapes or beautiful houses. Some were places I wished to visit and some were animals running free. There were vibrant colors and muted hues. The entire room bloomed with the colors exploding from the artwork.

I tried to form words, but they didn't seem to leave my brain in any order that would describe the wonder I felt. Esme leaned behind me to place her head on my shoulder. "This is my studio, although it's much too filled at the moment…" she trailed.

"You're… talented. They're all so… gorgeous." I spoke, taking a few steps into the room. Esme closed the door, whispering a 'thank you,' as I turned around to see the art on all four walls, surrounding us. "Wow."

Esme sat down on a small, antique couch that was next to a plain wooden stool and an easel, but I couldn't sit, I just continued to take in each piece of artwork that lined my current surroundings.

I walked by each painting, not touching the paintings that were stacked, simply because I didn't want to disturb them, or assume that I privy to see each one. I stopped in the far corner, next to the only window in the room. It struck me as odd that they had once lived in a house practically made of class, but this one room where inspiration would be relevant was nearly bare except for the little bit of furniture and finished masterpieces.

Considering all of that, it should have led me to ask a different question, a question about her art or her methods, but instead I asked about a specific painting that I couldn't stop staring at. "That's Charlie's house?" I don't know why it came out as a question, because I was fully aware it was the house in Forks, but the real question that I couldn't form was; why did she paint that?

"Yes, it is." She confirmed. I turned to ask with me eyes the question I hoped she would answer. "That's the house of the girl my son fell in love with." I sighed heavily and turned back to the painting, looking closely for any other signs of me in it.

I bit me lip and then walked over to Esme. I fiddled with the hem of my blue top before sitting on the opposite of the small sofa. Esme nodded at my nervousness. "Its okay, Bella."

"What?" I squeaked, like a damn thirteen year old.

"It's okay to be confused. Things weren't how they seemed and you feel betrayed. He owes you anything you want, even if that's just to be friends." She smiled so kindly, I felt the urge to hug her.

"I don't even know what I want…" I muttered.

"That's why it's a perfect place to start." She took my hand, offering a squeeze.

**Author's Note: Nowhere near where I intended to go, but I love where it ended up. Who wouldn't want to spend time with Esme? Bella needed to mother-daughter time and there will be more to come in the story.**

**Tell me what other painting you think Esme has…**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	17. Never Say Never

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

"What?" I squeaked, like a damn thirteen year old.

"It's okay to be confused. Things weren't how they seemed and you feel betrayed. He owes you anything you want, even if that's just to be friends." She smiled so kindly, I felt the urge to hug her.

"I don't even know what I want…" I muttered.

"That's why it's a perfect place to start." She took my hand, offering a squeeze.

_Now:_

I nodded as she spoke. "I'm just not quite sure how to… continue?" Esme nodded in return as I pulled my fingers through my hair a few times.

I know I'm an open book, but I was taken aback by what Esme said next. "Bella, we're not leaving again, _I promise_." Her eyes were fierce and for some reason, I wanted to cry as she said it. "I know, it's hard to trust it, us, after we left, but there is no way Edward could leave you again and there's no way any of us would let him."

I wiped my eyes in anticipation of the tears. "I really want to believe that, but…" I whispered.

Esme scooted closer to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I felt the chill from her lack of body heat as I laid my head on her shoulder, but I resisted the urge to shiver. "Bella, do you see those pictures over there?" She pointed to the far wall next to a closet with the doors wide open. From where I was sitting, I could see a few paintings of each of the Cullens. I nodded. "Go on over and close the door." She smiled and, although hesitantly, I followed her directions.

Directly behind the closet door, was the remainder of the wall, about three feet worth. The entire space was covered with paintings of… me. Various backdrops and fellow Cullens included. Although what surprised me the most was the largest canvas in the center; a painting of me alone that was absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't seem to look away. My skin was flawless, my hair was flowing and perfectly styled straight, but my eyes… my eyes were the most perfect golden, just like the ones I had always been obsessed with.

I was silent, just staring at the eyes for several minutes before I felt Esme come up behind me and place her hands on my shoulders. "I would accept you no matter what, whether you stay human or if you were with us forever." I nodded, fighting back more tears. "Bella, each one of my children are special and I would do anything for them. But, in a way, even with you being 23 and a self-sufficient adult, I consider you my child in such a different way. You need me in a way they don't. You may be older than them physically, but you still need advice or a shoulder to lean on; they don't, not really. And because of all of that, I need you the most. It may have something to do with the many years they've lived or the fact that they're with their mates, although maybe that's why Edward has always needed me more than the others…" She trailed off as I Iooked at the other likenesses of Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward. They all looked glorious and detail-perfect from Rosalie's full lips to Jasper's wavy blonde tendrils.

I attempted to change the topic so I could attempt to keep some of my emotions in check. "It's amazing how perfect your paintings are, Esme. I absolutely love them." I said, gesturing to all the artwork in the room.

I was thankful to the fact that Esme went along with my line of thinking. "Thank you dear, you're welcome to any of them." I smiled, trying to decide which paintings I would display in my apartment. "You can always decide later, the offer stands indefinitely."

"I would like to see how much space I could clear from my walls before I have to decide," I smiled shyly, secretly hoping I could clear every available space. "Maybe you could come over to help me arrange them…" I ventured, hoping to spend more time with Esme soon.

"Of course, I would love to see where you live." She gushed, as I internally cringed thinking off Esme in my small living quarters… "I know this night was not what anyone, except Alice, would have anticipated, but I'm glad you came none the less. I'm sure there was a valid reason for the way Alice broke the ice, so to speak." I nodded, considering I had nearly forgotten the awkwardness from earlier anyhow.

I pulled Esme in for a hug. "I think I'm going to call it a night and find Edward to take me home, but I'll call you soon." She nodded, murmuring that I could just show-up whenever and I'd be welcome.

As I opened the door, Esme called to me. "Second floor, door at the very end of the hallway…" I smiled and headed back to the staircase.

**Author's Note: Shorter than normal, but Esme-sweetness none the less ;)**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	18. Can't Believe That I Still Want You

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

I pulled Esme in for a hug. "I think I'm going to call it a night and find Edward to take me home, but I'll call you soon." She nodded, murmuring that I could just show-up whenever and I'd be welcome.

As I opened the door, Esme called to me. "Second floor, door at the very end of the hallway…" I smiled and headed back to the staircase.

_Now:_

Monday:

Heading in Monday morning was rough. I wasn't ready to give up my vacation.

After Edward dropped me off Saturday night, I went online and Skyped with Annie so we could figure out what we were doing on Sunday. I didn't mention what I had been doing the last few days. She didn't know Edward, or Jake for that matter, and I didn't want to answer the line of questions. She asked about Emmett and Alice, but I got her off the topic pretty quickly.

We ended up watching movies all day in our sweats. It was just like… us. That's how Annie and I were when we didn't give a crap. We didn't talk about school, which was part of the agreement since we had to go back in today.

That leads me to today.

Today was the day from hell. My kids were all hyped up from being on vacation for the previous week and having basically no authority. They wanted to talk to their friends and not listen to a word that I was saying, let alone do the class work I had planned. By the end of the day when we were doing math, the kids and I had basically had had enough. I assigned five pages of review work and went around to help my ones that needed it.

But to top it all off, my lovely gossip, Courtney decided that she needed to inform each and every one of my children about seeing me with Jacob. Giving that kind of information to a group of fifth grades was like throwing a handful of bread crumbs into a pond of fish. It was a frenzy of questions and I was thrilled when the final bell rang and I could take them out to the bus ramp.

I walked back into the classroom and turned off all my lights. My desk was in the back corner of the room which was impossible to see from the small window on my door. If my lights were off, everyone would think I had already gone home. I sat in my creaky rolling chair and laid my head on the pile of papers currently residing on my desk. I half expected to have Christian's name printed backwards on my forehead when I arose.

_Beep, beep._

I had forgotten to turn off my cell phone, but luckily no one called me during the day. When I reached in my bottom desk drawer, I looked at the screen to see it was a text from Edward.

_Alice said you had a rough day. If you need a friend to talk to, let me know. – Edward_

I smiled to myself, sincerely contemplating the offer.

_I appreciate it, Edward. Maybe later, I want to get some work done and then head home to just relax. ~Bella_

Tuesday:

Tuesday was better, I was an absolutely rigid drill sergeant to my children and they were shocked at the change in me. I needed to regain the control and if that meant I needed to be a complete bitch, then it was necessary. It was for my own mental health, so I didn't feel too guilty.

I didn't hear from Edward that day and I was a little disappointed because of it, but I figured he was giving me space and I didn't need the distraction during the week anyways.

I stayed after school and wrote the majority of my lesson plans for the next week and then went home to relax.

Wednesday:

My students and I had regained our typical relationship by Wednesday. I said sarcastic remarks to my clowns to which they replied with shocked glances even though they were completely used to the exchanges by now.

Annie and I went out after school to have an early dinner. We always went out once a week at least to bicker and bitch about the joys of teaching. It was cheaper therapy. _I wonder what therapists do for therapy?_

She had had a tougher week than I had, and it wasn't even over yet. She taught 3rd grade and they had nearly formed a mutiny over her on Tuesday. We both bought a few drinks and when we had reached the point where we were laughing about going back into work, we parted ways.

I got home around six and my answering machine was displaying two missed messages.

I closed my eyes and pushed 'play,' wondering what would be important enough for someone to leave a message about.

"_Bella, my disappearing daughter, where have you been? I called you last week, granted it was really early in the morning for you, but you could call me back. I miss you, baby. I want to know how your spring break was and what you're up to in Washington. Any news? Any new friends? Any… guys? Call me, Bella."_

I shook my head at her fishing for information. _If only she knew…_

The next message began and I sat down on my bar stool as I listened to it over and over again.

"_Hello, Bella. It's Edward. I know you're busy with work during the week, but I wanted to see if you wanted to do something Saturday, or Sunday… or both… I want to know more about you teaching and your students. I just want to spend time with you; we can do anything you want. Call me back… anytime…"_

I bit my lip as I listened to the message for the fifth time. I hesitated before reaching into my bag and pulling out my cell phone. I quickly punched in the message and pressed 'send' before turning off the damn thing and busying myself with mindless activities to distract myself from this weekend.

_Come over Saturday morning, 10am. ~Bella_

Thursday:

I called my mom when I got home from school and basically placated her with my vague answers. I told her I had visited with Jacob and Annie during spring break; to which she tried to pry into both of those relationships. She felt I needed more friends and that I should try again with Jacob.

I couldn't even imagine what she would think if she knew I was talking to Edward again, but in all honesty, Renee and I weren't any closer since I had moved to Forks. She was always there for me, but not in a mother/daughter way. It was more of a strong confidant relationship.

I told her about my students since that was something she could relate to since she had been a kindergarten teacher once upon a time.

Friday:

The last half hour of the day, I let my students just talk to their friends and catch-up since I had been riding them the majority of the week. My sweet girls had come over to ask me what I did over the break and to tell me about the sleepover they had during that time. I laughed at the games they played and kept an eye on two of my students who were 'dating.'

After all the kids left, Annie came into my classroom as I was cleaning up the floors and setting things up for next week. "So, what are we doing tonight? The bar?" She smiled.

I looked over my shoulder and grinned. "You sure you're not gonna bail on me this time?"

"Oh come on, I said I was sorry…" She frowned and I just shook my head.

"Alright, I want to change though, meet you there at 6?" I ventured.

"See you then."

**Author's Note: Okay, I wanted to get past the boring week of school. With Bella being a teacher, her life revolves around that for the majority of the week. Plus I don't think Edward would try to but in too much with her job since she made such a big deal about having that as a responsibility. But, we are going back to the bar… we'll see ;)**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	19. Did the Wrong Thing to the Right Girl

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

After all the kids left, Annie came into my classroom as I was cleaning up the floors and setting things up for next week. "So, what are we doing tonight? The bar?" She smiled.

I looked over my shoulder and grinned. "You sure you're not gonna bail on me this time?"

"Oh come on, I said I was sorry…" She frowned and I just shook my head.

"Alright, I want to change though, meet you there at 6?" I ventured.

_Now:_

I turned to lock my front door dressed in a simple pair of dark wash jeans and a black tank top. It wasn't exactly fancy, but neither was the place I was headed. I frowned walking out to my truck, thinking back to the last time I had been to the bar.

I shook my head as I opened the door to my F150. The old Chevy had crapped out a few weeks into college and I couldn't see the point of buying a car or something more compact. I loved the feeling that a truck provided.

I tuned my radio in as a good song came on, refusing to think about seeing Edward in the morning. I needed to focus on anything else to get through the evening without seeming too distracted to Annie.

I sung along to the radio, mindlessly. "I want some more; give me some more, more, more. Cuz I'm getting bored, bored, bored; give me some more. Give me what I want, give it all you got. Give it to me; woah! Woah! Just give it to me."

I pulled up to the bar at ten till. Deciding that Annie would be late regardless, I hopped out and walked in to find a seat.

I pulled a bar stool out in the back corner and Lisa waved at me as she served up some of the other locals.

After a few minutes she came over, smiling as usual. "Hey, haven't seen you in a while; did you get your stuff from Tracey last week."

At first, I had no clue what she was talking about, but within a moment it clicked. I had completely forgotten the message from last week about leaving my wallet and phone here after my dazzling drunkenness. I hadn't thought twice about it since I never missed them, in fact, I'm betting that Edward, or one of the other Cullens, had brought the items to me before I had even registered that I didn't have them. "Yeah, I had a friend pick them up for me that morning…" I mumbled trying not to draw attention to myself.

She nodded, not completely paying attention because of the crowd coming in; none of whom was Annie…

"Well, what are you having?" She questioned, returning her gaze back to me.

"Rum and Coke," I smiled. She nodded, turning away to get more orders.

Annie waved as she came through, smiling like we hadn't seen each other only two and half hours earlier. I smiled at her foolishness, as one of the other bartenders handed me my drink. "What you got?" she asked over the music.

"The usual…" I spoke, sipping the sweet beverage.

She nodded. Once she ordered a beer, we began to talk about our week, or at least our week since Wednesday when we had our bitch fest…

About an hour later, and two drinks later, we were laughing hysterically about her accidentally flipping off her entire class. Apparently she was counting down on her fingers and left her right middle finger up by accident. She had immediately pulled both hands closed behind her back, but her class still broke out into laughter at her mishap.

I steadied myself on my bar stool as my laughter reigned in, but was nearly knocked back off as I saw five familiar faces coming through the door. Annie noticed my apparently peculiar face and turned to see what I was focusing on. She immediately turned to face me again. "Those are the two I met at your house." It wasn't a question, but I still nodded. "Who are the others?" She whispered, but I knew that all of the Cullens knew exactly what she was saying, and what I was about to say.

"… Um, the tall, pretty blonde is Emmett's… wife, Rosalie." I paused, not too sure which back story they were going with. However, they seemed to be beyond high school this time around… "And the tall guy with Alice is her boyfriend…" I drifted off, hoping she would let it go.

Annie turned back around again, making the connections I had just verbalized. "So, who's the hot guy behind them? The one with the hair?"

I picked up my third drink, yet feeling far too coherent for this conversation, and threw the last of it back before answering. "That's Edward." I stated.

She spun around, staring at me with wide eyes. "As in the former boyfriend?" I nodded, avoiding both her eye contact and theirs. "He's… wow, Bella. Just, wow…" She trailed off focusing back on the five vampires. I nodded, turning my empty glass a few times, this way and that. "Why did you two break up?" She whispered harshly, because apparently it was inconceivable that anyone would break up with Edward…

_Well, I suppose she had a point…_

I looked over to see Edward and his family heading to a table directly on the opposite side of the bar. "Long story… not now, okay, Annie?" She nodded, still completely wide-eyed. "I'll be right back…" I muttered sliding my glass away and heading over to ask why exactly they came here.

Edward got up before I was even halfway, whispering something to his brothers and sisters before meeting me at a separate table, however I did not sit. "Hello, Bella."

I shook my head, "Hi Edward. What are you doing here?" I asked, smiling, trying to put out the resentment that was rising within.

"Emmett was dying to see the bar where you got smashed, as he put it, and the rest of them agreed. And I… I just wanted to see you, Bella." She mumbled the last part.

"I'm seeing you tomorrow, though, tonight is for me and my friend." I tried to reason with him, without making him sad. I wanted to see him, too, just tomorrow, when I had planned.

"I know, I'm sorry, I'll get them to leave…" He got up from the seat he had taken, but I stopped him.

"No, don't just leave. Stay a bit, but I'm hanging out with Annie tonight." He nodded, not trying at all to hide the smirk that was plastered on his face. I watched him walk over to the juke box and push some random buttons before heading back to his family.

Alice and Emmett both waved at me, while Jasper and Rosalie offered small smiles as I returned to Annie, hoping that I'd be able to get her off the topic that seemed to be taking over her mind.

We sat in silence for a moment, before she spoke. "You're not gonna talk about this at all tonight, are you?" I shook my head, and she merely nodded. "Alright…"

I relaxed, ordering another drink from Lisa and then began humming along to the song playing from the juke box, not realizing what song it was at first. Once the chorus sounded, I knew exactly what song it was; not only was it a song I loved, but it was the song that Edward had selected.

_Oh, God I did the wrong thing to the right girl  
My mind was only in it for a minute  
I had a bad fling with a good girl  
I was stupid and dumb, not giving a shit (Hey!)  
The blank stare out the window  
If I could just sober up, if I could just admit  
I did the wrong thing to the right girl  
It was your world baby and I just lived in it_

It was your world baby and I just lived in it

I've never been the best with my mouth

I locked eyes with Edward after that line and saw the shy smile he was offering. I nodded, not quite sure of how this was making me feel.

_Try to say smart, but the dumb comes out  
Maybe, I'm shy, I drive an old car,  
Maybe, I'm amazed that it got this far  
And I got my standbys waiting on the line  
(Got them on the line)  
But the hardest part is knowing that it won't be her this time_

Oh, God I did the wrong thing to the right girl  
My mind was only in it for a minute  
I had a bad fling with the good girl  
I was stupid and dumb, not giving a shit (Hey!)  
The blank stare out the window  
If I could just sober up, if I could just admit  
I did the wrong thing to the right girl  
It was your world baby and I just lived in it

It was your world baby and I just lived in it.

Please, please, Baby come back  
Please, please, Baby come back  
Please, please, Baby come back  
Please, please, Baby come back

Annie had been texting constantly since the song had begun and as it ended, she looked back to me. "Nate had a tough day, too." I smiled knowing that she was about to ditch me. "You mind?"

"No, go ahead. I'm gonna sober up and then I'm off, too." She smiled, hugging me goodbye before quickly exiting the building. I locked eyes with Lisa, before mouthing the words 'just coke' to her. She nodded.

I turned my head as I felt a slight movement to my left. I came face to face with Rosalie, and the breath rushed out of me. "Got a minute?" She whispered. I nodded completely shocked. "I'll make it quick, I promise." She smiled, trying to make me feel more comfortable, I'm sure.

"Okay," I squeaked.

"I _am_ sorry about everything. Just because Alice told you I felt bad, doesn't really make a difference, but I do want you to know that I'm sorry for how I acted towards you. Old habits and all, I guess… I never cared about anyone but my family and I saw you as a threat, among other things…"

I looked at her in disbelief.

"You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" I muttered.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her golden eyes. "I was jealous. You had everything I wanted, but you would give it up to be like me… honestly if we could have switched places, we would have been the best of friends, I guess, maybe…" She trailed off. "Look, ultimately, I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I want you to give him another chance." With that she walked away, and I was completely speechless.

**Author's Note: I got a job! I'm a first grade teacher and have been absolutely bat-shit crazy since I only had a week to get ready and school starts tomorrow. I'm hoping to update once a week, and will actually try to keep that promise unlike with GHSC. **

**I must give credit where credit is due… inspiration for this chapter from a chapter, specifically from a Bella and Rose convo in **_**Stranger than Fiction**_** by MasonVixen. I love that story and hope it gets updated soon, check it out!**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	20. Oh My God, You Think I'm in Control

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

"You don't see it, do you?"

"See what?" I muttered.

She smiled, but it didn't reach her golden eyes. "I was jealous. You had everything I wanted, but you would give it up to be like me… honestly if we could have switched places, we would have been the best of friends, I guess, maybe…" She trailed off. "Look, ultimately, I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I want you to give him another chance." With that she walked away, and I was completely speechless.

_Now:_

**6 hours later…**

I don't know how I got here exactly… And I mean in this _specific spot_ in this _current situation_…

Maybe it was the drinks I took in. Maybe it was the fact that I was alone since Annie had left for the night. Maybe it was even the way Rosalie freaking Hale talked to me. Maybe it was what I wanted and my inhibitions were just lower than usual.

Maybe it was all of it…

Honestly it didn't matter right now, because either way here I was in the comfort of my own bed with my arm slung over Edward's chest while the rest of my body curled next to his left side. I was being extremely cautious of the way my body was touching his. My head was resting on my pillow, but my forehead was up against his bicep.

He was perfectly still, but every once and a while he would go rigid while his opposite arm was forced into my mattress by his own strength.

I felt horrible knowing that I was confusing him with my mixed signals, and to be honest I didn't know what I was doing with these actions I was currently partaking in. I wasn't ready to be in a relationship with him, I didn't think, but he had offered to drive me home. And since I was smashed because I couldn't think after Rosalie's little spill and decided to drown my thoughts in my drink of choice _again_, I accepted.

_Not my best decision… _ I wasn't thrilled about the direction that this habit was leading, especially since it had never been a coping technique for me before.

I had accepted Edward's offer and he insisted on driving my truck so I would have it tomorrow in case I needed it before we hung out. I was asleep as soon as he turned out of the parking lot and I barely noticed that we had arrived until I felt Edward's arms cradling me to his chest while he opened my front door. I went to the bathroom to change and went straight to my bed before realizing that Edward was still in my apartment. As I saw him look in on me from the bedroom door, I sighed. Before I knew what I was saying the words were out of my mouth; "Stay with me." He looked shocked, probably as much as I was. When he asked if I was sure I had my chance; my chance to back out, to claim I wasn't ready, which I wasn't… but I didn't. I nodded and smiled mentally as he walked over to the rocking chair in my room. I shook my head saying I wanted him here, pointing to my bed and the space next to me.

Again, he looked overly shocked, but once I nodded again, he walked over lying down lightly next to me. He was careful to not touch me, but I had quickly gotten myself into my current position before I lost my nerve.

I wanted to know that he was next to me. I wanted to be sure that he wouldn't sneak off in the night and never return.

I could not for the life of me fall asleep though. I had tried, I really had. But for some reason, I could not get my mind to turn off. I had played the events over in my head dozens of times and that only seemed to spur on my restlessness I was feeling. I stared upon the clock that was directly in my line of sight, one eighteen A.M. I had been laying her for almost two and a half hours.

_Shoot me._ Did I make a mistake asking him to stay? I wanted the answer to be both options just as much.

"Bella, you can ask me to leave if you want…" Edward muttered in our absolute silence.

I was silent for several minutes, clearly not sure of what I wanted. He began to pull away from me, extremely slowly, before I blurted out, "I don't want you to." I tightened my grip on his torso, without feeling the cool marble of his skin under my finger tips.

"What are you thinking?" He whispered lowly a few minutes later, sounding unsure of if he really wanted to know.

I sighed, readjusting my position slightly. "I'm not even sure…" I breathed out. He nodded solemnly. "I'm confused." He nodded again. "I wish I knew what to say, but I don't…"

He sighed. "You don't have to say anything, just sleep…" Edward, finally, curled an arm around my shoulders and I began to drift off.

**Author's Note: They're in the same bed! I knew they'd end up in bed together (in the non-sexual way) really soon, but I had actually planned it earlier but it just didn't fit. We're coming up to the date day and a long talk. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	21. So Obvious

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

"What are you thinking?" He whispered lowly a few minutes later, sounding unsure of if he really wanted to know.

I sighed, readjusting my position slightly. "I'm not even sure…" I breathed out. He nodded solemnly. "I'm confused." He nodded again. "I wish I knew what to say, but I don't…"

He sighed. "You don't have to say anything, just sleep…" Edward, finally, curled an arm around my shoulders and I began to drift off.

_Now:_

When I woke up in the morning, Edward was still there with me. My eyes had jolted open when I realized I was holding onto another body in my bed. There hadn't been an occurrence of that kind for a long time and the last time it was with someone whose body temperature was a complete opposite from the ice cold steel that I was currently holding on to.

When our eyes locked, Edward looked frightened which made me immediately feel guilty again. I spared a small smile to show I was happy he had stayed, but we didn't speak. It was an uncomfortable silence since we were both waiting for the other to break the tension.

I was showered, dressed, and eating some cereal while Edward sat on the couch stiffly looking through my bills that were lying on my coffee table. "I don't want to assume anything, Bella." I watched as he stacked my bills neatly in one pile compared to the messy heap it had been before. It should have bothered me that he was reading my private mail, but I found no problem in it. "And I don't want to put any pressure on you, but what did last night mean?" I stared at my cereal bowl before hearing him faintly whisper, "if anything at all…"

I twirled my spoon in my now empty bowl, as I slowly began to address his question. "Last night…" I bit my lip. "Last night, I needed… you. I still want to be friends, but apparently my head and heart are disagreeing on the terms." I snuck a glance at Edward and there was a smile playing upon his lips, but he didn't make eye contact.

I walked over to the sink and deposited my bowl and spoon there. Edward stood as I turned on the faucet so the bowl could soak. "… Will you still accompany me today?" He seemed unsure about whether I would agree or not and I simply nodded.

I grabbed my keys opening the door. "We'll take my truck." I was shocked that Edward didn't argue, but merely wondered aloud about why Alice hadn't mentioned that before when we had her bring his car over to my apartment complex. "Maybe, she thinks you deserve to get surprised now and then."

His smirk reappeared. "I'm always surprised with you, Bella. I wouldn't change that." I blushed as I unlocked my truck. "I missed that," he whispered.

It was several minutes down the road before Edward asked where we were headed. "You'll see…" I mumbled as I turned onto the freeway.

As the distressed building came into view, I smiled. This was a regular escape for me and I was surprised with how I wasn't self-conscience about showing him.

"What is this place?" He asked, looking at the sparse landscape, empty parking spaces, and faded signage.

I smiled wider, pulling my keys from the ignition and jumping out the door. He was by my side within an instant, completely at ease with me and no other witnesses; we were utterly alone. "This is the Bretterman-Port Orchard Museum of Washington State. It was a privately owned museum in the late eighties, early nineties. But it went bankrupt because they were seen as too biased and it went up for auction." Edward was staring at me intently as I continued on. "A guy named Gregory Goldenberg brought it because he was obsessed with history and wanted it to be kept up and open to the public. He actually works for FedEx and just opens the doors in the mornings and closes it down on his way home."

Edward and I started to walk towards the front door. "How do you know so much about this place?" he wondered.

I laughed. "I actually know a lot more. Greg has a guest book that he asks people to sign when they visit displayed." I pointed to the side table to the left of the door we just entered. "I had signed my name a few times after I found it and I was actually here one night when he came to close it down for the evening. We got talking and he told me the history. He's even offered to make me a key if I want, but I didn't want the responsibility. I've signed some fake names to make sure he keeps the museum up, but I think he knows it's just me.

"No one's ever here when I come. I don't think anyone knows it's here." I muttered as I led Edward into the first room where they had black and white pictures of presidents and other political figures visiting the state long ago.

"How'd you find it?" He asked, while watching me speed through the scenery that I had seen so often.

I continued onto the next room that was filled with visual timelines that lined the walls and miniature figures depicting life from the first 100 years of Washington. "Annie had gone back to Seattle to visit her parents and I was bored. I decided to just drive some and I programmed my GPS to show any attraction that I was close to. This place eventually popped up." I nodded, skipping the next several rooms of history and heading into my favorite room.

Edward finally looked away from me, completely focused on the walls behind me.

I watched as he lightly touched the old books and drawings done in natural paints and fibers. "I love this room; it reminds me of La Rush, of Forks, too." He nodded, but didn't say anything. "The legends are more theatrically… presented, but the items are historical. It says a lot about the cold ones." I added softly as I got to one of the paintings that depicted his kind. He turned, looking into my eyes before turning back around.

"Why do you come here? Wouldn't this… be painful? Wouldn't you want to forget about this?" He was right, I should've been too hurt to come here and I attempted to explain why that was untrue.

"Maybe… but I think it's different because it's almost like I've been removed from the story. It's my memories, almost, but from a different source; a third point of view." He nodded, before refocusing on the mementos displayed.

"This place is unique, incredible even." He seemed amazed by the museum.

I smiled. "There's a room in the back, not for the general public, and it has pictures of every important person from Washington and its cities. They even have local police enforcement." I smiled, but before I could on, Edward whispered 'Charlie.' "Yeah."

We meandered through the museum for a little over two hours which was actually impressive considering I had pretty much memorized their inventory and Edward had a photographic memory and super speed. We used our fingers to experience the history and didn't dare open our mouths.

As we closed the doors and headed back to my truck, Edward went just ahead of me to open my door. I tried to hide my laugh, but he just smiled in return. "Still Edward…" He nodded, closing my door softly, but soundly.

As I turned over the engine and headed to the main road to stop off at a little diner a few miles down the road, Edward spoke. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Thanks for… appreciating it." I stuttered to say.

**Author's Note: The museum in completely made up, but I think Bella would totally find that kind of a place to escape to and Edward would fall in love with that place just like she did. You all see that, right?**

**Work has kicked my ass, but the high note for you all was that I went away this weekend and planned this and the next chapter completely out. I even thought out a one-shot story that will be AH when I finally get time to write it. **

**I even am tempted to write an EPOV bonus of this story so far if you all are interested… check out the new poll. **

**And I've given thought to the possible Give Her Some Credit Sequel… any title ideas?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	22. Maybe I'm a Dreamer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

As we closed the doors and headed back to my truck, Edward went just ahead of me to open my door. I tried to hide my laugh, but he just smiled in return. "Still Edward…" He nodded, closing my door softly, but soundly.

As I turned over the engine and headed to the main road to stop off at a little diner a few miles down the road, Edward spoke. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"Thanks for… appreciating it." I stuttered to say.

_Now:_

Tuesday was dragging, and it was only 7:30 in the morning. I had come in early and put my things away before sitting at my computer and opening up my e-mail and a few programs I had planned to use throughout the day.

After a few minutes, I leaned back in my chair. Before I knew it, the kids had come in. We did math like normal. We did science like normal.

It was all very… _normal_. I took them to lunch, and again it was normal.

But as I came back into my room, I found myself going directly for my cell phone to see if Edward had called.

He hadn't. And while I knew that I had asked for him to give me space, especially during the school week, I just couldn't help wanting him to hover, even just a bit.

I had been fine on Monday. I had decided I would get through my week, doing everything in my power to preserve the weekend. I wanted to just be with Edward, and the Cullens, but mostly Edward. And of course, I was also going out on Friday night, like every Friday night, to the bar with Annie.

It was going to be just like any week.

It was going to be _normal_ no matter how much I craved it not to be.

~X~

_Did I mention that things, for me at least, don't tend to go the way I imagine?_

~X~

It was just after three in the morning when I got the phone call that changed, well to be blunt and cliché, everything.

I seriously wanted to ignore the insistent ringing, figuring it was just Jake called and being a rude ass by waking me up to check on me. If anything he was probably checking to see if I was in bed alone in the middle of a Wednesday morning or if Edward had wormed all the way back into my life like he expected. Sleepily, I was hoping that he had.

But, it wasn't Jake.

It wasn't anyone I expected.

Alice's voice was the sound I heard, but I didn't understand a rushed word until she spoke Annie's name.

And then the possibilities flooded my mind. All I heard was hushed whispers in the background that had no chance of drowning out Alice's blur of an explanation.

_There was an accident._ _Alice saw it happen. She knew I wouldn't hear about it until I got to school. She knew I would need to be there with her. Annie's parents weren't able to get a fight until tomorrow night, so they were driving. Rose had called me in a substitute teacher already. Edward was picking me up in two minutes…_

I was frozen when I heard the knock at the door, followed by his voice. "Bella." He paused. "Bella, come on Love, I'll drive you County. Carlisle is already on her case."

I whispered a 'thank you' as I hung up the phone, not really sure if I was talking to Edward or Alice or both.

**Author's Note: I suck, I'm aware. I said I would finish the whole story before 2011 and we're already half way through February… yeah, I know I suck :(**

**Anyways, I will try to complete this soon, I only foresee maybe two chapters left, three if I get really inspired, but I have lost some of my ideas over the months and I'm super into the sequel to GIVE HER SOME CREDIT right now, WHERE CREDIT IS DUE.**

**Also, I wrote a companion to this story called, Opportunities for Eternity. Check it out to see how Edward was feeling during the first chapter of this story.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	23. She Knows

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

_There was an accident._ _Alice saw it happen. She knew I wouldn't hear about it until I got to school. She knew I would need to be there with her. Annie's parents weren't able to get a fight until tomorrow night, so they were driving. Rose had called me in a substitute teacher already. Edward was picking me up in two minutes…_

I was frozen when I heard the knock at the door, followed by his voice. "Bella." He paused. "Bella, come on Love, I'll drive you to County. Carlisle is already on her case."

I whispered a 'thank you' as I hung up the phone, not really sure if I was talking to Edward or Alice or both.

_Now:_

I sat on the heated Volvo seat looking out the window at the darkened streets passing back in a blur due to my own mind and Edward's driving. He certainly wasn't abiding by the traffic laws at the moment, but I couldn't care either way.

_God, please let her be okay… I had depended on Annie more than anyone in the past few years. I needed for her to be okay…_

As if he was reading my mind, Edward spoke. "She's going to be okay, Bella. Everything will be okay."

I looked over to him, nodding slightly. I gulped before asking the question I knew I shouldn't ask. "Do you… do you know that for sure; that it's going to be okay?"

He knew what I was asking; I wanted to know what Alice had seen, what she knew.

He didn't respond and I knew I shouldn't have asked. Who even knew what the definition of 'okay' was?

~X~

I wouldn't have been able to see Annie if not for Carlisle. I knew that. I wouldn't have even known if not for all of them. I was grateful; truly. But then I saw her in a hospital bed, looking pale and catatonic gazing out her window.

I wanted to cry, but I knew I shouldn't.

"Annie," I murmured quietly. She looked over slowly, smiling slightly.

"Hey, girl. I look like crap, don't I?" She laughed lightly, wincing at the movements.

I shook my head, laughing as well, before quickly pulling out a chair and pulling it next to her. "What the hell happened?"

"Drunk driver leaving the bar earlier than anticipated, I guess…" She didn't seem too concerned about herself at all. "Wipe that look away, Bella, I'm fine. Banged up, sure, but I'll heal. Dr. Dreamy said so himself."

I nodded, knowing she must be talking about Carlisle. "I was so scared for you though…" I murmured, relieved that she seemed better than I had hoped.

"I know, how'd you even find out? My parents were just called an hour ago…" She trailed off in obvious confusion. I nodded, briefly explaining that Carlisle had Edward come get me when she was admitted, because they knew I would want to be here. "Gotcha…"

We sat in silence for several minutes until her cell phone began beeping wildly. I handed her the black phone so she didn't struggle with her injuries that appeared to be a set of bruised ribs and minor cuts from the way her hospital gown was draped on her body. She smiled slightly before locking the buttons and sliding it down by her thigh.

Her smile wouldn't fade, so I had to ask. "How can you smile when you're _here_? Who was that?"

She sighed, clearly saddened by something. "Nate. I gotta tell you something, Bella…" I nodded, urging her to continue. "I called Nate as soon as I could when I was out of tests and everything. And, well, we decided this was sign…"

She didn't continue and I felt my nerves getting the best of me. "A sign?" I questioned.

She nodded. "I'm moving, once the school year ends next month, I moving to San Diego to be with him…" She looked up shyly and I couldn't help how my mouth opened suddenly with the shock of it all.

"You're leaving?" I gasped.

She nodded once. "I'm sorry, Bella. You know I don't want to leave ya, but tonight scared me, Nate too. We've put moving across state lines for almost two years. You know I've wanted to be with him since I met him in Chicago at that conference." I nodded, understanding, but upset none the less. "How can I let love waste away like that?"

I nodded, suddenly thinking of Edward for some reason…

Annie reached over, taking my hand in hers. "No one should, Bella."

"What do you mean?" I asked, even though I was fairly certain I knew exactly what she was referring to.

"I'm not blind, just beat up, Bells. You still love Edward, his whole family actually. I can hear it in your voice; see it in your eyes just when you say his name in conversation. I know he hurt you in high school, but you're both five years older now, more mature, and more understanding. You two could put in the effort now. Why not?"

"What, has he recruited you to the cause?" I laughed, trying, yet failing, to hide my anxiety.

"Like I would scheme against you…" We both laughed at that. "I'm sorry it's so out of the blue." She whispered seriously.

I nodded. "You should go; I'll be fine…" I muttered, praying I was correct.

Carlisle walked in, holding a chart along with some medication, probably for pain. "Good morning Annie, Bella. I hope someone has called in a few substitute teachers for the both of you. I can't imagine that even you, Bella, would be fit to teach today." I nodded, knowing the Cullens had already taken care of that for me. "Good, good. I have some much desired meds for you, Ms. Jashin?"

Annie's head perked up. "Oh, you are fantastic, Dr. Cullen!" She lifted her hand to meet his, taking four pills easily from him along with a plastic cup of water. After swallowing, she muttered a 'thanks.'

"Of course, my dear. Bella, may I have a word?" Carlisle asked, tilting his head towards the hallway. I nodded, telling Annie I would be back in the morning to check on her since her eyes were fluttering slightly.

Once we were in the hallway, I felt Carlisle's hand on my forehead. "How are you, Bella? I can't imagine the fear you were feeling when Alice called you and then everything after. It was more damage to Annie's car, obviously."

I laughed at his concern. "I'm okay, just overwhelmed." The way his head tilted, I knew he didn't believe me.

"She gave you a lot to think about, didn't she?"

I nodded, hugging him briefly and whispering 'thanks.' As I walked towards the waiting room, I could see Edward's gaze meet mine and then him rising instantly from the dowdy green chair he sat at. I had _a lot_ to think about.

**Author's Note: Maybe two more chapters left… hopefully I won't drag it out too much longer with huge update breaks.**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	24. Like a Slow Song Starting to Accelerate

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

"She gave you a lot to think about, didn't she?"

I nodded, hugging him briefly and whispering 'thanks.' As I walked towards the waiting room, I could see Edward's gaze meet mine and then him rising instantly from the dowdy green chair he sat at. I had _a lot_ to think about.

_Now:_

To say I had a lot to think about was… a massive, gigantic, freaking understatement…

Yup, that was putting it mildly. There was just one problem; I needed to ask some serious questions first. And, Edward was the only one who could answer them.

The ride back to my apartment was extremely awkward. There was no doubt in my mind that Edward had heard what Annie and I had talked about in the hospital. I figured even if by some chance that he hadn't heard from his place in the waiting room, he could at least have heard her thoughts.

That thought, in itself, only made me more anxious.

_My God, what the hell am I gonna do?_

As we pulled up to my complex, Edward rushed to my side at his natural speed, since no one was around in the early morning light. I smiled, not quite meeting his gaze, before starting off in the direction of my apartment.

Edward didn't follow and I immediately felt his lack of presence behind me. I turned, and saw him running his fingers though his hair. I swallowed, "Edward?"

He met my eyes briefly before turning away again. "I should go… right?"

I nodded. "You should…" He began to turn away. "But, I don't want you to…"

I barely caught the movement of his head snapping to mine; along with the way his fist tightened on his keys enough to crush his keychain. "I don't know if I can keep coming in to your life like that, Bella, just to leave again. I don't want to leave." I nodded, quite a bit shaken that he was talking about himself leaving me, again. _He promised… Damnit._ "I'm not leaving in that way, Bella. I can't be away from you. I can't fight the feeling, the urge, to protect you, to care for you. But, it's killing me to have you within reach and then watching you pull away. I don't… I just don't know…"

I nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. We were silent for a few minutes, feeling like hours. I swallowed, fiddling with my keys. "… then come in."

He shook his head, slowly. "Bella, I don't think-"

I couldn't do this anymore; living in this limbo that we were currently residing in. It was killing the both of us and that was hurting me more than anything; to see him hurting because of me. I interrupted him. "We can solve this, Edward. I'm not a hundred percent sure what the conclusion will be, but I have my hopes." He nodded, before following me into my apartment.

~X~

Twenty minutes later, we were sitting at opposite ends of the couch starring at each other. I held my iced sweet while he dragged his fingers along my couch over and over again.

"Um… What do you want, Edward?" I blurted out, not quite knowing how to start the conversation.

His eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"I um, I have to ask you some questions to figure out what the heck I'm doing… so um, what do you want?" I tried to explain.

Edward turned to me fully, sitting with his legs off to the side. "Bella, I want you, you must know that by now…"

I did know that, but what did he want… "Edward, I'm talking long term here, to be cliché, where do you see us going?"

Edward nodded slowly, swallowing noticeably. "I want what I've always wanted, you forever; I was just too proud to admit how selfish I was to want you like that." He spoke softly, like he was worried for my reaction.

"You'd change me?" I clarified. Breathing deeply, he nodded once again. I laughed once before noticing his shocked expression. "We could have saved a lot of time if you'd let your pride lose a bit, you know?"

After a moment, he spoke. "Do you still want to be changed?" I took several moments to think about that possibility. Years ago, I would have dropped everything to be changed and be with Edward. I would have ended contact with my parents, with my friends. I would have abandoned my entire life for one with the Cullens, because I was hopelessly in love with Edward and I knew I would be happy with him, forever.

But now? Now it was unclear. I still loved Edward; I wasn't sure I could actually fall out of love with him even if I tried. Yet, I had a life here; I had a career… one that I could pick up after getting over the newborn-phrase… And, I had friends… friends that either knew what I was doing or were leaving. I lost Charlie years ago and barely kept in contact with Renee besides the bi-monthly phone calls.

Why was I _not_ wanting to be changed? Any longer as human and the physical differences between Edward's and my age would become obvious…

Slowly, I nodded my head and Edward leaned over asking if I was sure. I hesitated for a second, thinking over my idea that had just popped into my head once before throwing caution to the wind and quickly lacing my fingers in Edward's hair and pulling his lips to mine.

It was slow at first, having myself do all the work because Edward was stock still from the surprise. But seconds didn't have the chance to turn to minutes before he responded in kind.

It was _way_ better than I remembered…

**Author's Note: One more chapter I believe and I have no idea when it will be ready… thanks for sticking with me and reviewing with what you liked, loved, and even rarely… didn't care for ;)**

**Let me know what you think, again.**

**Review, you know how much I love it!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	25. Long Live

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

**BPOV**

_Previously_:

Why was I _not_ wanting to be changed? Any longer as human and the physical differences between Edward's and my age would become obvious…

Slowly, I nodded my head and Edward leaned over asking if I was sure. I hesitated for a second, thinking over my idea that had just popped into my head once before throwing caution to the wind and quickly lacing my fingers in Edward's hair and pulling his lips to mine.

It was slow at first, having myself do all the work because Edward was stock still from the surprise. But seconds didn't have the chance to turn to minutes before he responded in kind.

It was _way_ better than I remembered…

_Now:_

**Three and a half Years Later**

"Mrs. Cullen! Scotty hit me!" Grace yelled from the other side of the playground. I had heard the smack the moment Scotty swung his fist against her shoulder. They had been arguing for three and a half minutes now, but I hadn't realized they were to point of throwing punches.

"Scotty…" I called him over to me before taking both his hands in mine and kneeling down on the ground so I could look up into his eyes. "Did you hit Grace?" He nodded and I smelled the salt in his tears that were quietly running down his face. "Why would you do that?"

"But, Mrs. Cullen, she wouldn't let me play with her!" I nodded, waving Grace over with a twitch of my fingers.

"What happened, Grace?" I asked, smiling at both the six-year olds kindly.

"He punched me in the arm when I told him he couldn't play with the girls. We're playing tag and the boys are too rough, Mrs. Cullen." She whimpered.

I nodded. "I see, but did we explain that to Scotty?" I knew she hadn't, I could hear the entire argument from where I was standing. She shook her head, starting to shed tears as well. "Alright, Scotty do you understand that the girls are playing nicely that you're going to have to play by their rules?" He nodded with a 'yes.' "And are you going to apologize to Grace for hitting her?"

"I'm sorry, Gracie." He nodded to her sadly. He was a good boy, just a little immature for his age; the complete opposite of Grace.

Once Scotty ran off to chase Jeslin, I turned to Grace and began to wipe the tears away from her eyes. "Oh Grace, honey, it's okay, you're not in trouble." She nodded, but continued to cry. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me, Mrs. Cullen." She whimpered.

I lifted my fingers lightly to her fragile chin, still extremely careful with handling her fragile skin and bones. "Oh sweetie, I am not mad at you and I don't see how I ever could be. It takes practice to get along with people and we're only three weeks into the school year." She nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck tightly before breaking off into a full sprint back into the game.

I smiled, checking my watch to see we had just two minutes before the bell rang and then they would all take off towards the cafeteria to get dismissed.

~X~

I was rushing around my classroom at vampire speed trying to clean quickly so I could gather my few assignments that I needed to grade for the weekend and make it home to Edward as soon as possible. While it only took me a fraction of the time to grade and plan compared to my other co-workers, I was continuing to try to find a happy medium between work and… eternal bliss?

My door opening halted my movements immediately. I froze with a large bin in my hands that I should have never been able to lift and I quickly let it rest on the ground, letting my visitor believe that I was pushing it along the floor, but still struggling. Yet, all the effort was in vein when I saw Edward walk in and quickly secure the poster back over my window so no one could see my one-woman show of super strength.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, while smiling hugely. I lifted the bin back into my arms and stashed it into the corner where I was headed before being scared of being caught.

"I just wanted to see how my wife was managing her classroom and if she wanted to go out for a _bite_." He grinned, baring his teeth, before rushing over to me and sweeping me into his arms. After kissing my lips, his mouth lingered over to my ear so he could whisper, "did you have a good day, Love?"

I smiled uncontrollably and I'm sure if I could I would be blushing like mad. I couldn't help it; he somehow brought that out in me nowadays. It must have been the fact that we were together… forever, along with having an ideal existence. It tends to lighten the load on one's shoulders to be incredibly happy every single second. "It was lovely, no fights, my kids totally aced their math tests; I know it! And, you're here, how could it not be better?" I gushed, squeezing him like he was about to vanish into thin air. "Are you going to scold me?"

He pulled away without letting my waist go in his left arm while he pushed some hair behind my ear. "For what?"

I left the comfort of his arms, continuing my cleaning and pointing to the board for him to erase. "Well I'm using vampire gifts to work in my classroom, wasn't that one of the things you and Carlisle specifically told me not to do?" I winked, knowing that we were both completely aware that for every rule they pushed at me, I had twenty reasons for myself to follow my own set of guidelines. I knew how a classroom worked and even though I was teaching 1st grade this time around, I still knew what I was doing. This is what I do; teach. Edward and Carlisle couldn't grasp the aspects of that.

While he used the rag to clean my whiteboard, at human speed, he spoke. "You had the door closed and the window covered; also it's after hours. You have fantastic judgment, Bella, you reacted the way you should and any human would have been fooled." I nodded, thanking him with my eyes. "Am I in trouble?"

I turned from sharpening pencils on the manual sharpener, which was faster with my strength and speed than the electric sharpener that was given to me by a parent. "Why, cause you're early?"

His smirk told me everything I needed to know while I finished packing my bag and laying it on the table where Edward had his feet propped up on two of the tiny chairs. As I stepped in between his legs, he wrapped his arms around my waist. "I was prohibited from even setting foot on the campus until you were here for four full weeks, which would technically be Monday. Alice and Emmett were allowed to help you move in and decorate. Esme and Rose were given permission to come both to open house and parent night, but I was banned. I still don't understand why…"

I laughed at his accusations, putting my head on his shoulder; the truth is that we had had this conversation about once a day since I landed the job at the end of July. I had made it through the dreaded newborn phrase in just under twelve months and I had been desensitizing myself to the smell of blood since I got the idea while talking to Rosalie one afternoon while sitting on Isle Esme with the rest of the family.

It would have been inevitable that some student, at least once during the year, would have some sort of cut, blister, or open sore that would lure me in for my natural food source. _Understatement, I know…_

So I began testing myself. I had Carlisle bring home a pint of blood and literally tortured myself by sitting in a room with a few drops until I could master sitting next to the entirely open container without having to stop breathing.

Edward and Emmett called it being masochistic. Jasper deemed it a necessary evil and eventually began to practice with me. When I was able to play a full board game, and win thank you very much, next to the cup of blood without losing focus, I shadowed Carlisle for a day at the hospital. It was risky since the blood was now free-flowing within a human body, but we took it slow with isolated rooms, drugged patients that were groggy at best, and very few witnesses.

Carlisle was impressed with my control when I held back from attacking any patients and Edward later told me that even though Carlisle never showed it, he had been worried for my sake because his record was the only spotless one in our family. He feared the pressure for me the most.

Now I was to the point that one of my students could have an unstoppable bloody nose or a gushing scraped knee and I could act as any blood-sensitive teacher could. The venom would still pool, but I never had the urge to drink and that was what my worst fear was; to hurt one of my students' because I couldn't control myself.

Now, I could proudly say I had a record, and tolerance, of Carlisle which made me just the tiniest bit giddy and boasting.

As Edward and I walked out of the building hand in hand, I waved to the office staff. They were already obsessed with Emmett's looks and I could tell they were going to love seeing Edward around this year.

~X~

I lunged on the buck, dropping it to the ground while I broke its neck at the same time. I immediately let my legs stretch behind me as I brought my teeth to his artery and began to feed. The whole process from contact to complete draining took less than two minutes. Edward was right behind me claiming both females that had been near the buck when we had tracked them to the small watering hole just outside the small Quebec Township's forest.

Once I was filled and sated, I turned, pulling out a white cloth napkin to wipe my mouth. Edward, however, beat me to the punch by pulling me closely to lick the corner of my lips before kissing me deeply. He pulled away, too quickly for my liking, and pulled a boulder up for me to toss our kills under before placing it back over for cover.

"It's always so damn sexy seeing you kill wild animals?" He whispered, pulling me to a greener patch to sit for a bit.

I smiled. "Deer doesn't exactly constitute a wild animal, does it? What about a panther, now that's wild…" He growled in my ear, squeezing me into the space between his legs with my back to his chest.

"That was a sight! We may need to schedule a trip back to the Amazon so I can catch a live replay… hmm?" He hissed in my ear, causing me to wish that I could shutter against him.

"Christmas break…" I whispered, excitedly, which had him nodding into my neck.

His finger moved over the two marks on the back of my shoulder. I sighed, knowing what the fascination was for him. That exact place, where his index finger was tracing circles over, and had millions of times before, was where he had bit me three years ago.

I could lie and say it was a pleasant experience, the bite and transformation. I could even fib and say it stung, but, no, it hurt like a… well, bitch was too weak of a word. The bite itself was nothing compared to what happened after. The bite I was overly prepared for and I was so proud I didn't scream when Edward plunged his teeth into my shoulder. I promised I wouldn't do that to him.

Yet, the venom pulsing in was like a 10,000 watt electric shock to my system. It cut everything off except the pain and the feeling of being out of control. My body shook, but I only knew because Edward told me afterwards.

But, this was all a treat before the real fun started. I was certain I was literally being burned alive within a steel box and yet the fire was not being extinguished. It was torture, beyond torture if I'm honest. I was so thankful that Edward couldn't hear my thoughts and that Jasper had been away with Alice so he wouldn't suffer my emotions during the change. I was to the point where I was ready to trade anything to give the burning even a few seconds of reprieve. I was nearly ready to bargain Edward, but that's when the feeling became bearable. That's when I thought about Edward and what this all meant.

I wasn't rushed into this decision, it had been made the day I meant him in Forks and it was confirmed when I kissed him that day on my couch. From that moment, I knew what I wanted and why I wanted it. I missed being with him, completely with him.

After school ended, Annie moved and Mom visited. I went back to La Push and sold Charlie's house. I gave all the money Jacob had spent keeping it all taken care of for me back, even though he was adamant he didn't want my "death money." I said my goodbyes and I rejoined the Cullens for the next month before waking up one morning realizing my birthday was only eight days away.

Once I told Edward, I was ready; he took me back to the meadow in Forks for the day before whisking me to Alaska to be changed the next morning.

It seemed like a lifetime ago, and even though I talked to Annie on Skype, I knew that was soon to change. My mom had dropped off communication as soon as she found out I was back with Edward, but we still send cards to each other when we were thinking about one another. Her cards arrived in large packages once a month with thirty cards in each. I held Edward for hours the first time one arrived.

But, with every one of those losses, the gains outweighed it all. My brothers and sisters, Esme and Carlisle… My job working out just as I had hoped…. Edward…

Yes, Edward was the greatest reward. He was mine and I felt it as I pulled his arms closer.

"Love?" He whispered in my ear, while placing a kiss under it.

I turned my head, facing him. "I'm good. Just remembering how we got here." He nodded. "I'm happy."

He tilted his head, wondering if my confession was legitimate considering how leisurely I spoke it. "You are." He spoke surely.

"I am!" I smiled proudly. "You did that… and now I think we need to get going home." He nodded, helping me up. "I need you, you know."

He kissed me, before pulling back. "I need you, too."

**Author's Note: Last chapter, but kind of an epilogue. Sad? Me too, but it's happy and it's complete. No sequel for this story. I will continue ****Where Credit is Due**** very soon but it probably won't post until June since the end of school is fast approaching. **

**Please let me know what you think, I wrote it extra long just for you!**

**Also, those that reviewed the previous chapter are so appreciated but FF was stupid and locked me from replying. I will do my best this time. Please, please, please review!**

**Enjoy ;)**

**Kmwhyte**


	26. Playlist

**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Twilight or any other copyrighted "thing" I make reference too.**

Music References for And I Need You Now

Chapter One: Need You Now (Song by Lady Antebellum)

Chapter Two: Break Your Heart (Song by Taio Cruz)

Chapter Three: Secrets (Song by One Republic)

Chapter Four: Secrets (Song by One Republic)

Chapter Five: Everybody Loves Me (Song by One Republic)

Chapter Six: Everybody Loves Me (Song by One Republic)

Chapter Seven: Meet Me Halfway (Song by Black Eyed Peas)

Chapter Eight: Wrong Choice (Song by The Lovely Feathers)

Chapter Nine: Baby, There's a Shark in the Water (Lyric from Shark in the Water by V V Brown)

Chapter Ten: This Ain't a Love Song (Song by Scouting for Girls)

Chapter Eleven: I Could Really Use a Wish Right Now (Lyric from Airplanes by B.o.B and Hayley Williams)

Chapter Twelve: Who Made You the King of Anything (Lyric from King of Anything by Sara Bareilles)

Chapter Thirteen: Cause This Ain't the End of the Story (Lyric from This World Will Turn Your Way by Tyler Hilton)

Chapter Fourteen: Just Keep Turnin' the Page (Lyric from This World Will Turn Your Way by Tyler Hilton)

Chapter Fifteen: I Kinda Wanna be More than Friends (Lyric from Animal by Neon Trees)

Chapter Sixteen: When It Rains On This Side of Town (Lyric from When It Rains by Paramore)

Chapter Seventeen: Never Say Never (Song by The Fray)

Chapter Eighteen: Can't Believe That I Still Want You (Lyric from I Never Told You by Colbie Caillet)

Chapter Nineteen: Did the Wrong Thing to the Right Girl (Lyric from Right Girl by The Maine)

Song in the background of CH19: Give It To Me by The Maine

Chapter Twenty: Oh My God, You Think I'm in Control (Lyric from Oh My God by Ida Maria)

Chapter Twenty-One: So Obvious (Song by Runner Runner)

Chapter Twenty-Two: Maybe I'm a Dreamer (Lyric from Maybe by Sick Puppies)

Chapter Twenty-Three: She Knows (Song by Runner Runner)

Chapter Twenty-Four: Like a Slow Song Starting to Accelerate (Lyric from With You Around by Yellowcard)

Chapter Twenty Five: Long Live (Song by Taylor Swift)


End file.
